De copas y verdades
by ReginaLove
Summary: Tras regresar de Nunca Jamás todo vuelve a la normalidad. Ruby quiere recuperar sus noches de chicas con Emma y Snow. Por otro lado, Regina recupera la amistad de Kathryn y hace todo lo posible por complacerla para compensar su pasado. ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad Kathryn y Ruby decidiesen salir con sus amigas el mismo día y al mismo sitio? Swanqueen. (Completo. De momento...)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Os traigo una nueva historia, podéis dar las gracias a los delirios de mi mente. Por cierto soy un asco con los summary... El título es mejor resumen que el propio resumen xD.**

**Os cuento un poco como va la cosa, este fic lo escribí hace tiempo así que digamos que estoy sacando cosas de debajo de la alfombra ahora que estoy sin tiempo. Ya está terminado y es bastante corto en realidad aunque lo he dividido en 8 capítulos, claro que serán si acaso la mitad de largos que en mis otros fics. Y si hay bastantes reviews lo mismo los subo de dos en dos... Si, es chantaje, por si no lo habíais notado. Bueno que no os entretengo más, espero que os guste. ;)**

* * *

\- Emma, Emmaaa! Mira, atenta. El truco está este movimientoooh guau! me da vueltas un poco la cabeza... - Emma soltó una media carcajada mientras Ruby intentaba mostrarle su paso de baile seductor infalible. Snow puso los ojos en blanco pero aún así acabó riendo con ellas, al fin y al cabo ella a pesar de no estar bebiendo nada de alcohol en ese momento si que se había tomado un par de copas de vino durante la cena.

Emma dio un trago a su cerveza y soltó un largo suspiro. La noche no es que estuviera saliendo como habían planeado. Ruby echaba de menos salir con ellas de fiesta. Desde que se rompió la maldición el hecho de salir a emborracharse juntas no hacía que Snow ni Emma se sintieran muy cómodas, ya tenían que lidiar con haber compartido ciertas cosas que ni en un millón de años hubiesen querido que supieran la una de la otra y no querían añadir a la lista nada más. Finalmente, y después de mucho insistir, Ruby consiguió convencerlas para una noche de chicas. Cena en el restaurante de todos los viernes y después al Rabbit Hole, ese era el plan. Pero parte del plan consistía en que se divertirían en el proceso, pero a mitad de la cena comenzaron a producirse algunos momentos incómodos cada vez que Ruby sacaba uno de sus temas de conversación "divertidos". Frustrada por el camino que estaba tomando la noche decidió ahogarse en vino, al menos así se le haría más llevadera, y en este punto Emma tenía que admitir que la botella y media que se había bebido la chica habían hecho un buen trabajo a judgar por la manera que se movía ahora frente a ellas. Volvió a suspirar, se terminó la cerveza de un trago y se unió al baile de una manera más discreta.

Regina golpeaba incesantemente la barra en un tic nervioso claramente impaciente. No le gustaba esperar, llevaba ahí como cinco minutos y el barman ni si quiera la había mirado. Disimuló un bufido y continuó intentando llamar su atención mientras echaba miradas asesinas a su alrededor. No era su lugar favorito en el mundo sin duda, pero después de los intentos de Kathryn por recuperar su amistad sentía que se lo debía. En realidad le debía mucho más que eso, así que si su ¿amiga? Que extraña sonaba esa palabra en su cabeza. Si su amiga quería asistir a un antro de mala muerte ella haría de tripas corazón y la acompañaría.

Resopló audiblemente. No es que fuera la mujer más paciente del mundo, sentía como su magia hormigueaba en la punta de sus dedos tentándola a freír al camarero que parecía ignorarla deliberadamente ya que ni una sola vez se había acercado a la zona de la barra en la que esperaba. Se fijó en que el chico, de poco más de veinte años, parecía sentir una predilección por un lado especifico de la barra así que ella se deslizó unos metros hacía la izquierda. Estaba a punto de hacer un gesto para captar su atención cuando la escuchó. Esa risa. Esa odiosa e inconfundible risa. Puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo su suerte. No era suficiente con tener que estar aquí, no, tenía que encontrarse en el mismo lugar que la idiota de la sheriff. Aunque si lo pensaba bien este sitio seguro que iría bien con la personalidad de Emma, era ella la que estaba invadiendo el territorio enemigo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar se pensamientos estúpidos como ese y se volvió hacía el barman que continuaba mirando embobado algo no muy lejos de ella. Sintió un ramalazo de ira recorrerla de arriba a abajo y se apresuró a recuperar el control, no sin antes que dos o tres vasos vacíos junto a ella explotasen de repente.

Seguramente si no hubiese estado mirando en esa dirección en ese instante no lo hubiese notado, la música estaba bastante alta y ella no es que estuviese precisamente muy pendiente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo lo vio. Tres vasos vacíos sobre la barra hecho añicos espontáneamente sin nada que lo provocase. Aparentemente. Tras el asombro inicial una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro mientras negaba lentamente. Un par de metros a la derecha se encontraba la causa probable del estropicio, una figura que reconocería en cualquier parte, de espaldas a ella apoyada sutilmente en la barra como si tuviera miedo real de tocarla. Regina. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando se dio cuenta de que la noche había mejorado considerablemente, después de todo había encontrado su pasatiempo favorito, molestar y sacar de sus casillas a Regina Mills, la alcaldesa inquebrantable y la ex reina malvada a medio reformar.

\- Majestad, no esperaba verla en un lugar como este. - Regina giró lentamente ante las palabras, el sonido de su voz y sobretodo el titulo cargado de ironía no daban lugar a confusión.

\- Sheriff Swan, que desagradable infortunio encontrarme esta noche con usted – Emma levantó una ceja mientras una media sonrisa aún firmaba en sus labios – Oh, disculpe, es "alteza" ahora, ¿no Princesa? - La sonrisa de Regina estaba llena de veneno al igual que sus palabras.

\- Es sólo Emma – Entornó los ojos estudiando un poco más a Regina – De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? No es que sea lugar para una re... para ti. - Regina se sorprendió levemente ante la elección de palabras de Emma pero no lo mostró.

\- No es de su incumbencia, sheriff, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es exclusivamente asunto mío.

\- Lo que tu digas. - Regina alzó las cejas por la respuesta de Emma, pero la rubia ni si quiera lo notó, se había vuelto hacía el chico inútil que servía las bebidas – Una cerveza y... - Se volvió y le echó una mirada a Regina – ¿un vodka con naranja quizás? - Regina parpadeó confundida unos instantes antes de asentir lentamente. ¿Cómo había adivinado la sheriff lo que llevaba intentando pedir más de quince minutos? Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al camarero ella misma.

\- Y un gintonic. - Esta vez fue el turno de Emma para mirarla confundida. - ¿Acaso pensaba que vendría a este antro yo sola? - Emma se giró y buscó con la mirada por las mesas del fondo hasta dar con Kathryn sentada en una de ellas jugueteando con su teléfono mientras esperaba. - Diría que ha sido un placer encontrarme con usted sheriff, pero le prometí a alguien no volver a mentir, así que hasta la próxima, que con un poco de suerte será nunca.

Emma frunció el ceño al ver como Regina simplemente tomaba ambas copas en las manos y se daba la vuelta elegantemente. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la voz del barman la sacó de su estupor.

\- 12,50.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Las dos copas y la cerveza son 12,50 - ¡_¿Qué?! Maldita Regina, no me creo que te hayas ido sin pagar, pero tranquila, que queda mucha noche por delante... -_ Aunque si me das el número de la morena que baila como una diosa la cerveza es gratis. - Emma volvió a centrarse en el chico, lo miró de arriba a abajo y dejando el dinero justo en la barra simplemente dijo: - Ni lo sueñes, piérdete.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Emma continuaba bailando y bromeando con las chicas pero mentiría si dijera que se ha olvidado de Regina, más bien todo lo contrario, desde que la vio no había podido sacarla de su cabeza, ni si quiera había podido quitarle el ojo de encima. Al estar pendiente logró ver como Kathryn se levantó y se alejó de la mesa, presumiblemente a por más bebidas, dejando a Regina sola. Sintió el impulso de ir hacía ella y estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia allí cuando vio como un hombre se le acercaba. No sabía quien era, pero le sonaba su cara, seguramente sería un habitual de aquel bar, de la cafetería de la abuelita o de la comisaría. Frunció el ceño al pensar en Regina coqueteando con un ex-delincuente, podía aspirar a mucho más, ella misma era ex-delincuente reformada, además tenía un trabajo fijo y un_¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando y qué mierda llevaba esta cerveza?! _Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, por suerte aún no había bebido tanto como para marearse pero si lo suficiente como para desinhibirse.

Volvió su atención a Regina y una sonrisilla inconsciente se plantó en su boca al ver como el tipo era rechazado elegantemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, después de todo no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de molestar a Regina.

\- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Señorita Swan! - Pasando de la sorpresa al enfado Regina miró furiosa a la sheriff - ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora? ¿Creí que le había dejado claro que se alejara de mi?

\- ¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver como tu cara se vuelve toda rosada de furia? Oh no, ¡jamás me lo perdería! - Emma rió quedamente.

\- Lárguese sheriff, no la necesito para arruinar mi noche.

\- Oh, ¿no me diga que tu noche ya está arruinada de por si? ¿Pero si incluso te he visto ligar? - Las cejas de Emma se movieron sugerentes y como ella misma había predicho el rostro de Regina comenzaba a tornarse rosado a medida que la furia la invadía.

\- ¿Está usted borracha? Qué estupidez – se corrigió a si misma – por supuesto que lo está. - Regina la miró con infinito desprecio.

\- Oh no, querida – dijo Emma en una de sus mejores imitaciones de la reina – hace falta mucho más que eso para emborracharme. Sin embargo no diría lo mismo de usted majestad, tan sólo una copa y ya se le han subido los colores, que poco propio de una dama... - Exagerando su forma de hablar, Emma ya no pudo continuar sin echarse a reír, si las miradas matasen en este momento habría caído fulminada. Regina se acercó poco a poco apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa hasta quedar tan cerca que a Emma se le borró la sonrisa de la cara junto con todo pensamiento que no fuera lo intensa que era su mirada.

\- No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz señorita Swan... - Apenas fue un murmullo entre todo el jaleo del bar, pero a Emma se le erizaron todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Regina se deslizó hacia atrás de nuevo contenta con el efecto causado, después de todo sus técnicas intimidatorias aún funcionaban...

Al verse libre del embrujo de Regina Emma se tomó un par de segundos para recuperarse y sin mucho pensar la retó.

\- Eso habría que verlo.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - Regina la miró estupefacta unos segundos.

\- Digo, que eso habría que verlo, claramente puedo aguantar mucho más que tú. De hecho te reto a que lo demuestres. - Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron infinitos. Regina luchaba contra ella misma en su cabeza, una parte, la parte razonable, le decía que se deshiciese de la idiota que tenía delante cuanto antes, pero la otra parte, la que nunca se echaba atrás, la que jamás rechazó ningún desafío, esa parte gritaba que aceptase el reto, que le enseñase a la rubia insufrible que nadie se atreve con la Reina Malvada. Emma que prácticamente podía ver la lucha que mantenía Regina a través de sus ojos decidió provocarla más aún. - ¿Sabes qué? Mejor dejalo, no lo conseguirías, SÉ que jamás me superarías en un duelo de chupitos y además con lo terca que eres terminarías bebiendo más de lo que en realidad puedes soportar y, entre tu y yo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que terminar la noche contigo en urgencias.

Regina sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba Emma y lo peor es que sabía que ya se había salido con la suya. Se levantó hecha una furia y plantó las manos sobre la mesa acercándose a ella. Apretaba tanto la mandíbula que Emma creyó que en cualquier momento sus dientes saltarían hecho pedazos.

\- Muy bien sheriff, acepto. ¿Qué tiene en mente? - Emma se levantó lentamente hasta llegar a su altura y mantuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de esbozar una media sonrisa.

\- Te-qui-la. - Pronunció cada una de las sílabas recreándose en el modo en el que las pupilas de Regina vacilaron.

\- ¿Tequila?

\- Si, majestad, tequila. Puede retirarse, aún está a tiempo, no imagino que en su esplendido palacio sirviesen algo parecido, lo entenderé... - La sonrisa de Emma se hizo más amplia y burlona a medida que hablaba.

\- Ahí le doy la razón señorita Swan – _¿Qué?_ Emma parpadeó confusa – Pero le recuerdo que llevo aquí treinta años, querida, treinta años siendo completamente adulta y créeme que han sido bien aprovechados lo que, si las cuentas no me fallan, me da una ventaja de al menos 18 años sobre usted, _sheriff._ \- Emma se estremeció ante el modo en el que pronunció el titulo y fue vagamente consciente de como una sonrisa malvada adornaba los labios de Regina mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente hacia la barra.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo y espero que os haya gustado la idea, puede que parezca un poco trillada pero creo que evoluciona digamos de una manera diferente... O igual no y son cosas mías, cualquiera sabe.**

**Pues eso que si quereis dejar algún review con vuestra opinión, sea cual sea, será bienvenido. :P**

**PD.: Tengo que confesaros algo, en realidad esto es una pantalla de humo para que no os deis cuenta de que no actualizo los otros fics, pero es que estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y trabajos en la universidad y no podré actualizar en bastante tiempo, así que, ahora que todo el mundo me ve (XD) aprovecho para pedir disculpas y mandarle un beso a mi madre... Te imaginas que mi madre lee esto? x'DDD Que loco todo...**

**En fin...**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Veis? Prometí que subiría los capítulos prontito, aquí está el segundo, este es igual de largo que el primero pero a partir de aquí serán más cortos, ¿por qué? Pues fácil. Soy malvada y me gusta hacer sufrir. No hay más. Que disfruten! xD**

**¿Quién ganará el reto? ¿Emma, Regina? ¿Regina, Emma? humm... :P Hagan sus apuestas!**

* * *

Emma salió de su embobamiento y corrió hasta alcanzar a Regina justo antes de llegar a la barra. Regina se sentó en uno de los taburetes y esperó a que Emma pidiese las bebidas.

\- Eh chico, trae... ¿Seis chupitos de tequila? - Miró a la morena para confirmar y la encontró con una perfecta ceja marrón alzada – Tranquila, es para ir calentando... - Terminó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El camarero se quedó mirándolas durante unos segundos hasta que pareció volver en sí y rápidamente comenzó a servir. Al minuto siguiente Emma acercaba tres vasitos hacia Regina y colocaba un salero y un platito con rodajas de limón entre las dos. Regina seguía sin decir nada e inconscientemente Emma no dejaba de observar cada detalle, cada una de sus reacciones. Al fin la alcaldesa levanto el chupito y se volvió hacia Emma que la imitó en el gesto.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por quién brindamos?

\- Por mi aplastante victoria. - Emma la miró con sorna pero sin embargo chocó ligeramente el pequeño vaso contra el de ella.

\- Eso ya lo veremos majestad. - Y casi al mismo tiempo ambas se lo bebieron de un solo trago yendo a por la rodaja de limón rápidamente.

Emma pensaba hacer un comentario jocoso pero antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta Regina ya preparaba más sal sobre el dorso de su mano. _Vaya, al parecer la alcaldesa no sería una mala rival. _Se dispuso a imitarla cuando notó las vibraciones del móvil en su bolsillo, tenía un mensaje de Ruby. _Mierda, se había olvidado completamente de ellas._

"_Emma dónde te has metido? Snow quiere irse y yo quiero seguir de fiesta :(" - _Emma sonrió y dio gracias al corrector del móvil porque dudaba seriamente que a estas alturas Ruby estuviese en condiciones de escribir nada comprensible. Tecleó un escueto "estoy en la barra" y volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

_\- _Cuatro chupitos más, por favor – Al oír la voz de Regina giró tan rápido la cabeza que por poco no se parte el cuello. _¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo a pasado eso? _Frente a Regina se encontraban ahora perfectamente alineados los tres vasos vacíos. Frunció el ceño y sin mucho pensar agarró uno con cada mano y se los bebió uno tras otro haciendo que su garganta se resintiera levemente y pusiera cara rara al morder el limón.

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Regina que rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca en un pobre intento de recuperar el sonido que había salido de ella. Emma se vio a si misma sonriendo ante ese mismo sonido al tiempo que el alcohol calentaba su vientre.

\- ¿Necesita un descanso sheriff? - Preguntó al ver la expresión tan desconcertante que tenía en el rostro.

\- Para nada, estoy perfec- No pudo terminar la frase. De pronto una melena rubia y otra morena se precipitaron sobre ellas y casi al mismo tiempo exclamaron: "¡Ruby!" "¡Kathryn!"

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose unas a otras sin saber que decir. Ni Ruby ni Kathryn podían llegar a imaginar por qué demonios estaban Emma y Regina bebiendo juntas. Bebiendo mucho, a juzgar por los seis vasitos vacíos y los cuatro que el camarero dejaba delante de ellas en esos momentos. Kathryn fue la primera en hablar, al fin y al cabo Regina se había largado si avisarla siquiera.

\- Regina, ¿qué demonios hacías? Llevo no se cuanto tiempo buscándote. - Regina se movió incomoda en su asiento. Kathryn tenía razón, un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Emma se le adelantó.

\- Lo siento mucho Kathryn, ha sido culpa mía, la he arrastrado hasta aquí y no se ha podido resistir.

\- ¿En serio? - La frase fue pronunciada por las tres mujeres a la vez. Ruby con su efusividad ebria lo dijo con un extraño tono emocionado, Kathryn frunció el ceño confusa y Regina apenas si la llegó a verbalizar pero Emma lo leyó en sus labios y observó la cada vez menos creíble mirada asesina que le dirigía. Con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas provocando que se sintiera extrañamente feliz simplemente rió ante las diferentes reacciones.

\- En realidad la reté, quien más chupitos aguante gana. - Tal y como las palabras salieron de la boca de Emma Ruby comenzó a dar saltitos.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? Snow es un muermo ni si quiera siguió bailando cuando desapareciste – Ruby se veía incapaz de estar quieta ni un solo instante – venga vamos a sentarnos todas en una mesa y seguís con los chupitos. ¡Yo llevaré la cuenta! - Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y desapareció entra la gente. Las tres mujeres se miraron entre si hasta que espontáneamente Kathryn y Emma rompieron a reír.

Regina intentaba por todos los medios mantener la compostura, pero su sangre calentada por el alcohol parecía tener otros planes desinhibiéndola cada vez más y, pese a sus intentos, la sonrisa que poco a poco había comenzado a adueñarse de su boca se negaba a desaparecer.

Kathryn fue la primera en seguir a Ruby, la rubia no es que estuviese muy sobria, tan sólo llevaba una copa medio vacía en la mano y teniendo en cuenta que había ido a por dos... Regina y Emma se apresuraron a seguirla no sin antes llevarse todo lo necesario, y en el último momento Emma pidió la botella de tequila.

\- Así no tendremos que volver. - Con un guiño se giró haciendo que su melena rubia golpeara a Regina que medio paralizada por el gesto desvergonzado aún seguía sin poder hacer desaparecer su sonrisa. _Mmm menta... _Sacudió un poco la cabeza y fue tras la rubia.

.

Un tiempo incierto después las cuatro mujeres alrededor de la pequeña mesa redonda reían descontroladamente. Bueno tres reían y una hacía inútiles esfuerzos por no reír. Ruby y Kathryn habían comenzado a beber algún que otro chupito también y Regina continuaba intentando dárselas de mujer inquebrantable. Lo que era gracioso cuando la misma mujer que clamaba a media voz que ella estaba por encima del alcohol, que era algo que no le afectaba, terminaba su discurso con alguna que otra palabra arrastrada, provocando por supuesto un nuevo ataque de risa.

\- Majestad, vamos 6 a 5... ¿se rinde? ¿cinco chupitos de nada y estás acabada? - Regina entrecerró los ojos ante las chanzas de Emma y sin apartar la mirada de ella alargó la mano hasta hacerse con la sal.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Emma observaba como Regina levantaba el salero. Pero en ese momento en vez de colocar la sal en el dorso de su mano, llevó su muñeca hasta su boca y su lengua salió brevemente a humedecer su punto de pulso. Emma se removió algo incomoda en su silla, sentía como el calor le bajaba por la espalda y los ojos de Regina fijos en ella. No podía apartar la mirada de ella y parecía saberlo. _Maldita sea Regina, ella siempre sabe_. Como si quisiese confirmarlo la morena esbozó una sonrisa que le hubiese parado el corazón a cualquiera y volvió a acercar su muñeca hasta su boca para lamer la sal concienzudamente. Emma separó los labios y casi un jadeo escapa de ellos cuando la rosada lengua hizo aparición. _Maldita sea Regina y maldito el tequila que me hace... esto... _El hilo de pensamiento se perdió cuando Regina tras haber desechado la rodaja de limón, lamió el jugo derramado en dos de sus dedos si dejar jamás los ojos de Emma. Esta vez la excitación la golpeó de lleno entre sus piernas. Apretó sus manos en el borde de la silla e intentó apartar sus ojos de los de Regina que aún seguían fijos en ella. _Está jugando contigo Emma. Sabe que no te puede ganar y esta es la única manera que conoce de desestabilizar a sus enemigos._

\- ¡Se iguala el marcador de nuevo! - La voz de Ruby devolvió a ambas a la realidad – ¡Ay! !Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!

\- Miedo me das... – Kathryn hablaba entre risas, parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Ruby llevaban toda la noche sin parar de hablar.

\- Bien, esta es la idea. Tenéis que apostar más. - Tanto Emma como Regina la miraron con asombro.

\- ¡Si, si, eso es! - animó Kathryn – Será una motivación extra.

Regina y Emma se miraron sopesándose la una a la otra.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de apuestas serían? - Preguntó Emma mirando a Ruby.

Ruby meditó, o fingió meditar como tres segundos, la respuesta.

\- Deberán ser del tipo de "limpias tu el baño un mes entero" "me invitas a desayunar durante quince días" "serás mi esclava sexual un mes"... - Regina que en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo un sorbo de vodka con naranja se atragantó y casi lo echa por la nariz. - Tranqui Regi, que no tiene por qué ser esa. - Y dicho esto ella y Kathryn volvieron a reír como locas. Regina miró a Emma que intentaba esconder a partes iguales el rubor por haberse imaginado en esa situación y la risa.

\- Está bien – Regina habló y todas callaron repentinamente – Cuando yo gane, a parte de la humillación que eso conlleva, tendrás que hacer no sólo todo el papeleo de la estación de policía, si no también el de la alcaldía. Durante un mes entero serás mi secretaria personal, y harás absolutamente todo lo que yo quiera. Todo.

La expresión de Emma fue de risa, tanto es así que de hecho las otras dos mujeres no podían parar de reír. Miró fijamente a Regina que de nuevo sonreía entre malvada y depredadora. Se tomó unos segundo para pensar, aunque en esos momento su mente estaba tan nublada que lo único que podía recrear su mente era la imagen de Regina. _Si simplemente pudiese saber que piensa... Ojalá con sólo preguntarle supiese la verdad, ¿qué es lo que escondes Regina?. _En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, si no funcionaba sería una oportunidad de humillarla lamentablemente perdida, pero si salía bien...

\- Cuando deje de soñar, majestad, y se de cuenta de que no tiene ni tendrá nunca posibilidad de vencerme, tendrá que pagar y el precio será la verdad. - El rostro de Regina se transformo en confusión. - Deberás contestar a todo lo que te pregunte, y no podrás mentir, lo sabré si lo haces, durante el tiempo que yo considere necesario. Como máximo veinte días. - Añadió esto último como incentivo para que la morena aceptara.

Regina sopesó la situación unos segundos, no podía echarse atrás, además no pensaba perder...

\- Acepto. - Extendió la mano derecha por encima de la mesa para estrecharla con la de Emma.

\- Ruby y yo, como testigos, validamos y respaldamos la apuesta. - Dijo solemnemente una Kathryn peligrosamente borracha.

En el instante en el que Emma rozó la mano extendida de Regina una calidez las envolvió hasta que una pequeña descarga las hizo retirar las manos de golpe.

\- Eh, me has dado calambre.

\- No, señorita Swan, ha sido usted y su estúpida electricidad estática.

Lejos estaban de imaginar que la pequeña descarga no fue otra cosa que su magia sellando el trato. Por otro lado, Ruby, ignorando las quejas, volvió a servir chupitos para todas y brindaron por una noche eterna.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ^-^ ¿Os gusta? ¿si? ¿No? ¿Ganas de más? Cualquier cosa - Review. ;)**

**(Gracias por los comentarios, me gusta que os guste ;) Nos leemos.)**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, ni yo me creo que esté actualizando cada día, estoy siendo demasiado buena... Creo que el siguiente os haré esperar más. Además ahora comienza lo interesante, así que probablemente queráis matarme un poquito por dejarlo ahí.**

**He estado leyendo los comentario (aprovecho para mandar un beso a quienes comentan!) y bueno, ¿de verdad queréis que queden empate?... En realidad creo que la frase fue algo así como "quiero que pierdan las dos" jajajajaj La verdad es que me hizo darle un par de vueltas al asunto. Peeero el fic ya está escrito asi queee... quien sabe lo que pasará? chanchan XD (Yo sí lo sé.) Jajajajjja**

**Lo siento por los delirios, es que llevo todo el día estudiando... :( Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

* * *

Si le preguntaran a Emma diría que no sabía exactamente como ocurrió, que puede que fuera en un momento entre el chupito número diez y el once.

Si le preguntaran a Regina diría seguramente que por algún motivo tras el último chupito había tenido que ponerse en pie repentinamente y había aparecido ahí en medio arrastrada por la marea.

Pero si le preguntaran a Ruby o a Kathryn, su versión seguramente sería diferente.

Y el caso es que en esos instantes las cuatro bailaban como si les fuera la vida en ello.

_Flashback_

_Ruby apenas podía hablar con claridad pero aún así continuaba animando mientras Kathryn servía el décimo chupito a las chicas que no dejaban de increparse la una a la otra, eso sí, por las risas entre los comentarios nadie podría decir que la mitad era cierto._

_\- Bien ssseñoras, essste esss el décimo chupito, ¿essstán preparadasss o van a rendir- Ruby no pudo terminar la frase, Regina se levantó sorprendentemente rápido para la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido y golpeó con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa antes de poner su mejor cara de odio y gritar._

_\- ¡Nunca!¡La venceré, sheriff, aunque sea lo último que haga! - Dicho esto se bebió de golpe el tequila, para acto seguido dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla y estallar en carcajadas al ver la mirada de Emma._

_Emma, riendo al escucharla, parecía hacer un esfuerzo por pensar en algo que decir pero justo cuando abrió la boca unos acordes familiares llenaron sus oídos._

_\- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Dios mio! - Se levantó de un salto y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa por el mareo, recomponiéndose enseguida para continuar dando saltitos – ¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!_

_Por un momento todas se quedaron mirándola hasta que Emma viendo que ninguna se movía tiró de la mano de Regina. En ese momento las opciones de Regina eran levantarse tras ella o acabar en el suelo. De la mano de la rubia dieron dos pasos hacia la marea de gente que bailaban en la pista hasta que Emma se paró bruscamente y la arrastró de vuelta a la mesa. Regina iba a recriminarle por su comportamiento pero la rubia se le adelantó._

_\- No creerías que iba a dejar que ganaras, ¿no? - Y con media sonrisa le guiñó un ojo antes de llevarse el chupito a los labios._

_Dos segundos después la rubia volvía a tironear de la mano que aún no había soltado y las condujo hasta el centro de la pista._

_Fin del flashback_

Ruby movía las caderas explicándole a Kathryn su movimiento estrella infalible mientras que reían escandalosamente. Casi ninguno de los allí presentes le quitaba los ojos de encima, la llamativa morena y sus movimientos causaban sensación. Casi todos parecían estar embobados con ella. Casi.

Estaban a apenas dos o tres metros de Ruby y sus aduladores, pero lo mismo podrían haber estado en medio de una batalla campal que nada del mundo podría haberlas hecho apartar su atención más allá del cuerpo que tenían enfrente. Unos escasos centímetros las separaban pero ambas podían sentir el fantasma de ese cuerpo pegado al suyo. Emma nunca había imaginado que Regina supiera moverse así, cada uno de sus gestos derrochaba sensualidad, el vaivén de sus caderas, el roce de sus manos por su propio cuerpo incitando a Emma a cambiar esas manos por las suyas, la mirada penetrante, las pupilas dilatadas, una sutil pizca de timidez al morderse el labio, la exquisita y rosada lengua que instintivamente sale a calmar la mordida... Regina era puro sexo. Las manos de Emma temblaban de necesidad. Sentía las yemas de sus dedos arder ansiosas por acariciar toda su piel minuciosamente. Y aún así simplemente continuaba bailando manteniéndose bajo control, aunque sin saber si aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

Regina apenas podía recordar en que momento pasó de reírse de Emma por su manera de bailar esa estúpida canción, a estar prácticamente rozándose contra ella. No sabía si era la mirada de lujuria mal disimulada de Emma o el saber que tenía ese poder sobre ella, pero el caso es que cada vez ponía más empeño en sus movimientos, sus miradas, sus roces "accidentales" contra el cuerpo pegado al suyo... No era capaz de seguir una linea de pensamiento coherente, su mente estaba embotada, tan sólo se podía centrar en la profundidad y el sentimiento de los ojos verdes que parecían querer leerle el alma. Intenso. Demasiado intenso.

Ruby eligió ese momento para interrumpir haciendo que ambas mujeres volvieran en sí.

\- Oye Emma, que Kathryn y yo vamosss a sssentarnosss por ahí con una gente muy sssimpática, ¿vale? - Sin esperar respuesta, una Ruby que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

Emma se rió al ver el estado de su amiga y se giró para comentarlo con... _¿Regina?¿Dónde se ha metido? _La buscó con la mirada unos segundos y al no verla supuso que habría ido a por una copa o algo. Ya volvería. Se tomó unos instantes para respirar hondo y relajar toda la tensión que la hacía acumular la morena, aunque tampoco quería pararse a pensar detenidamente lo que provocaba en ella. Decidió aprovechar la ausencia de la morena para ir al baño, no sin antes pararse a tomar un chupito al pasar por delante de la mesa en la que aún estaban todas sus cosas. Con una sonrisa borracha siguió su camino pensando en decirle a Regina que iba ganando.

Empujó la puerta blanca con el dibujo que indicaba el baño de señoras y sonrió de nuevo al ver que sólo uno de los tres cubículos estaba ocupado. Acababa de entrar en uno de ellos cuando oyó como una puerta se abría, un tropiezo y una risotada. Puso los ojos en blanco, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte pero desde que había oído a Regina reír de todas las maneras posibles esa noche, dudaba que alguna vez se le olvidara como sonaba ninguna de ellas.

Abrió su puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido y se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta observando a la mujer de espaldas a ella mientras se lavaba las manos aún con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos de Emma comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo por el cuerpo de Regina. Deslizó su mirada por su delicada espalda observando como los músculos se tensaban bajo su camisa, bajó hasta fijarse en los pequeños detalles de la cadena plateada que llevaba a modo de cinturón a la altura de las caderas, e inevitablemente sus ojos se desviaron hasta su perfecto trasero. El único pensamiento que Emma era capaz de concebir era que si hiciesen un concurso a nivel estatal Regina se llevaría el premio al mejor culo... Inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo hormigueaba con la familiar sensación de ser observada y deshizo el camino de sus ojos con deliberada lentitud hasta poder ver el rostro de Regina en el espejo.

Había perdido la sonrisa pero sus ojos y la forma que tenían de mirarla casi provocaron en Emma una combustión espontánea. Con exagerada lentitud Regina se apartó del lavabo para dejar el lugar a Emma pero no rompió el contacto visual hasta que Emma comenzó a lavarse las manos. Emma cerró los ojos mientras rezaba para que el agua fría calmara el calor de su cuerpo. Sabía que los ojos de Regina aún no se habían apartado de ella, abrió los suyos y la vio apoyada en la pared más cerca a la puerta con las manos tras la espalda y una expresión nada inocente en el rostro.

Con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más fuerte intentaba centrarse en su próximo objetivo, llegar a la puerta y mezclarse entre la gente lo más rápido posible. Claro, era fácil pensarlo pero no tan fácil hacerlo, no cuando a cada paso que daba sentía la mirada de fuego de Regina lacerando su piel. Manteniendo su vista fija en el pomo de la puerta lentamente pasó junto a ella conteniendo la respiración. Al sentir el frío metal entre sus dedos y casi dando un suspiro de alivio volvió la cabeza hacia Regina durante apenas unas milésimas de segundo. Error.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Regina ya la había agarrado por la chaqueta y sin saber cómo, se encontró atrapada entre el frío de los azulejos en su espalda y el cuerpo caliente de Regina frente a ella. Ambas respiraciones entre cortadas golpeaban en el rostro de la otra. Sus mejillas se rozaban entre sí y Emma ya no sabía en que parte de su cuerpo en contacto con el de Regina centrarse. Quiso removerse y protestar pero el suave aliento y la voz grave susurrada en su oído se lo impidieron.

\- ¿Dónde cree que va, señorita Swan?

* * *

**Ooookey. En mi defensa diré que si me matáis... bueno, ya sabéis, una persona muerta no actualiza sus fics... ¬¬ ... x'DDD**

**Aunque si queréis dejar amenazas y/o piropos (antes de que los prohíban) me tenéis en el cuadrito de abajo ;) Si, los fines de semana vivo ahí.**

**Dios, me quiero pegar a mi misma por el chiste horrible, en fin, que esto de estudiar es horrible :_(**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos**

**S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Al final he sido buena y he subido un capítulo. Así que ahora sed buenas vosotras y me dejais un review... ¿Qué? ¿No cuela? Mira que os vuelvo a dejar con las ganas...**

**De momento sigo viva, no es que desconfíe de la reencarnación de la que habla "carolwantsacherry" (vaya nombre largo ;P), pero por si acaso no me matéis, vale? O.o :D**

**Ya que estoy aprovecho para pedir perdón de antemano por el capítulo, pero es que no he podido evitarlo, me hacía demasiada gracia X'DDD Total, espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

\- ¿Dónde cree que va, señorita Swan? - Un ronroneo de Regina y Emma estaba perdida. Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios provocando cosquillas en el cuello de Regina con su aliento.

Regina se estremeció al sentir el calor sobre su piel sensible y respondió acercando aún más la cara a Emma acariciándola levemente con la nariz. Separó sus labios y exhaló justo antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los perfectos dientes blancos. Emma jadeó sin poder controlarse cuando sintió la lengua de Regina burlarse de ella de esa manera, y no pudo dejar de imaginar como se sentiría en otros lugares. Se moría por saberlo.

Fue bajando por su mandíbula alternando mordiscos con suaves lamidas para calmar la piel. La respiración de Emma era cada vez más errática y Regina no ayudaba para nada, saboreando su piel pero evitando besar sus labios, incluso ahora la morena quería hacerla sufrir, a pesar de estar ya a su merced, de suplicar silenciosamente por un beso, ella sólo quería verla desesperada.

Aprovechó que Regina dejó de succionar un punto dulce tras su oreja para tomar consciencia de si misma. Levantó sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura y pudo oír un murmullo de aprobación contra su piel. Pero rápidamente las deslizó hacia abajo y agarró su trasero con fuerza con ambas manos. Desprevenida Regina gimió en el cuello de Emma y se apretó más aún contra ella pero en su pequeño momento de debilidad, perdió el control y Emma se hizo con él intercambiando ahora sus posiciones.

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Regina dejando la otra firmemente afianzada en el mismo lugar, sostuvo su mandíbula para hacer que la mirara y por unos segundos que parecieron horas se perdieron en sus miradas. Lentamente Emma bajó la vista hasta pararse en sus labios y se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros. Regina se retorcía de anticipación sus respiraciones, sus olores se entremezclaban. Los ojos de Emma volvieron a enfrentar a los de Regina y sonrió perversamente. Regina pasó la lengua por sus propios labios y Emma sin poder contenerse imitó su gesto. Pasó su lengua por los labios rojos frente a ella. Regina gimió ante el contacto e inmediatamente abrió los labios para atrapar la lengua de Emma. El beso comenzó lento, cuidado, explorándose la una a la otra... Pero pronto la necesidad brevemente olvidada resurgió con fuerza recuperando toda su atención y el beso se volvió agresivo, se convirtió en una lucha por sentir, la pasión y la lujuria se ahogaban en ese baile de lenguas sin principio ni fin, con su propio compás infinito.

En un intento por recuperar el control Regina mordió el labio de Emma hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar. Emma gruñó en el beso y contraatacó agarrando uno de los pechos de Regina, provocando un largo gemido. Al sentir el contacto tan necesitado las caderas de Regina inconscientemente se arquearon hacia delante y dejó caer la cabeza apoyándola en la pared permitiendo el asalto de la boca de Emma a su cuello.

Estaba tan concentrada en saborear cada parte descubierta de Regina que no se dio cuenta de que unas manos inquietas intentaban desabrochar sus vaqueros hasta que sintió cómo se aflojaban permitiendo que unos dedos curiosos llegaran entre sus muslos y sintieran toda su humedad. Sentir la mano de Regina justo donde sentía su sangre latir con más fuerza hizo que se separase y mirase a la morena. La expresión de triunfo en su rostro, la perversa sonrisa, la risa gutural y profunda. Era todo tan Regina que se sentía abrumada.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – La voz de Regina era apenas un ronroneo mandando escalofríos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo hasta culminar entre sus piernas. Jadeó de necesidad y sintió como una nueva oleada de excitación se derramaba entre los dedos inmóviles de Regina. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Uhm, pero si es la Salvadora... derramándose por la Reina Malvada...

Al tiempo que pronunciaba las últimas palabras presionó con fuerza su clítoris y tanteó su entrada con la punta de sus dedos. Emma embistió con sus caderas y un quejido lastimero escapó de ella al no conseguir más fricción.

\- Regina... por favor... - Emma apenas podía pronunciar frases con sentido y casi se desmaya al sentir como Regina retira su mano lentamente y se la lleva a los labios.

\- ¿Por favor qué, princesa? - Con la burla implícita en el título y la sonrisa de quien sabe que está a punto de hacer algo malo, abrió un poco más sus labios y comenzó a lamer sus dedos saboreándolos cada resto de Emma en ellos. El murmullo de satisfacción de Regina al probar su humedad fue demasiado para Emma.

\- Hay que irse. - Por unos segundos la morena no supo reaccionar – Tu. Yo. Cama. Ahora. - Empezó a caminar hacia la salida hasta que sintió el agarre de una mano en su muñeca y se vio arrastrada junto a Regina de nuevo.

\- Me parece justo – A las palabras casi silenciosas les siguió un beso ardiente y se vieron envueltas en un espeso humo violeta.

Al aparecer de nuevo el frío les golpeó pero fue ignorado deliberadamente, demasiado ocupadas como para mirar a su alrededor hasta que Emma chocó contra una farola.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - Dijo separándose unos instantes de los labios de Regina aunque la morena continuó dando pequeños besos sobre sus labios – Regina, - beso - ¿dónde – beso – demonios – beso – estamos? - Se paró a mitad del último beso y echó una breve mirada.

\- Ni idea, creo que el alcohol puede haber interferido en mi magia... - Dijo con una media sonrisa y las cejas alzadas a la vez sorprendida y divertida. Emma se rió al verle esa expresión tan adorable en el rostro y se acercó para besarla. Dos intensos minutos después se separaron de nuevo.

\- Regina... - Jadeó Emma – En serio, quiero tenerte. Y te quiero ya.

Regina sintió su cuerpo responder, a estas alturas debía estar empapada. Frustrada miró a Emma y la increpó.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? A ver si lo haces mejor.

No había terminado la frase cuando Emma ya se había lanzado sobre ella besándola con furia y desapareciendo en una nube de humo azulado.

Regina chocó contra un cristal y algo se clavó en la parte baja de su espalda. Con un pequeño quejido de dolor hizo que Emma se separara a regañadientes. Miraron a su al redor y Regina comprobó que estaban en el portal de un bloque de apartamentos. Frunció el ceño.

\- Está loca si piensa que voy a tener sexo en la habitación contigua a la de Blancanieves. - Emma resopló – Además, ¿no está Henry durmiendo hoy en su dormitorio, sheriff?

Emma boqueó un par de veces hasta que Regina puso los ojos en blanco y la atrajo hacia sí volviendo a atrapar sus labios.

Al disiparse los restos de humo violeta Emma distinguió la oficina de Regina en la alcaldía y al dar un paso hacia atrás se dio con el escritorio de caoba. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a la morena y cambió sus posiciones. Regina sintió como las manos de Emma acariciaban sus nalgas y se deslizaron a la parte posterior de sus muslos instándola a tomar un pequeño impulso y subir a la mesa. Rápidamente abrió las piernas y rodeo la cintura de Emma con ellas.

Emma repartió besos por su escote y comenzó a ir más abajo desabrochando cada vez más la camisa de Regina hasta que el siguiente botón a desabrochar fue el de sus pantalones. Regina se retorcía bajo el aliento cálido de Emma en su vientre y enredó su mano entre los rizos rubios. Emma soltó el pequeño botón haciendo que Regina se tensara pero en lugar de seguir bajando, hizo su camino de vuelta parando en uno de sus pechos para dar un mordisco a través del fino sujetador de encaje.

Regina gimió fuertemente y arqueó su espalda en busca de más contacto. Los dedos de Emma temblaban desesperados por sumergirse en ella pero volvió hasta su rostro y antes de besarla de nuevo le dijo:

\- No voy a decir que nunca he fantaseado con follarte contra tu escritorio – Regina se estremeció ante el lenguaje sucio de Emma - pero lo que hoy quiero para ti requiere una cama y nada de ropa.

Las piernas de Regina no había dejado la cintura de Emma pero antes de poder centrar su visión en el nuevo escenario notó como dejaba de estar apoyada en el escritorio para estar completamente en los brazos de Emma. En unos breves instantes no pudo si no maravillarse de lo en forma que estaba la rubia.

Perdida entre la boca de Emma y sus propios pensamiento no volvió a la realidad hasta que sintió unas duras barras de hierro heladas contra su espalda caliente. Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios por el cambio brusco de temperatura y abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

\- ¡No, no, no, ni lo sueñes! - Emma la dejó en el suelo y se separó de ella mirándola confusa. - No pienso ni acercarme a ningún mugroso catre de ninguna sucia celda.

Emma iba a replicar que no era nada de eso, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Regina ya se le había echado encima y se vio envuelta en el color violeta.

Tan pronto como sintió los pies en el suelo intentó abrir los ojos y concentrarse mientras Regina atacaba su cuello sin piedad. Estaba muy oscuro, y necesitó un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pero una vez que lo hizo se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿En serio, Regina? ¡¿En serio?! - La sostuvo por los hombros para mirarla a la cara - ¿Un puto mausoleo Regina, en serio?

Regina quiso explicarse, bajo la tumba estaba el pasadizo a su guarida secreta. Una guarida con cama. Pero el bufido de Emma la interrumpió.

\- Esto está dejando de tener gracia, ¿sabes? - Se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la mano con suavidad - Intentémoslo las dos a la vez, concentrate.

Emma cerró los ojos y sus labios se posaron tiernamente sobre los de Regina. En su beso sintieron el pequeño vértigo de la desaparición, y el calor de una habitación les dio la bienvenida. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. Emma dio un vistazo a su alrededor y sonrió al ver junto a ellas una gran cama de matrimonio, sin duda propiedad de Regina. Se volvió hacia la morena que continuaba con la camisa desabrochada y al ver sus pechos la necesidad salvaje de tenerla la sacudió con el doble de fuerza.

* * *

**Ups, lo he vuelto a hacer... o.o ... Muahahahaha**

**Al final si que me voy a tener que reencarnar si quiero volver a actualizar... xDD**

**Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. **

**La buena es que el siguiente capítulo es tooodo pornoso y sin interrupciones, prometido. **

**Y la mala que esta semana es probable que no tenga internet peeeero podemos hacer un trato... Vosotras me dejáis muuuuchos reviews y yo a cambio el lunes madrugo y subo el capítulo desde uno de los ordenadores de la facultad antes de hacer el examen, trato? **

**Esto se considera chantaje? xD Ahora en serio, me alegra un montón ver que os gusta la historia y que la comentais, cada vez que veo la notificación de un nuevo comentario me sale una sonrisa de tonta jajajajajaja. Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. (Minipunto para ti si aun sigues leyendo la sarta de tonterías que escribo aquí abajo ;P )**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos**

**S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wee! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Gracias por todos los comentarios, merece la pena hacer lo imposible por actualizar así ^-^ Ah, y gracias por desearme suerte en el examen! :) **

**Oye me estoy dando cuenta de que a última hora son todos los capítulos casi iguales de largos, no se porque se me hacen estos más cortos... xD**

**Por cierto MaryMontoya17, lo de las siete plagas... O.o Creo que ahora tengo miedito... Y LoveGirl, ¿maestras sagradas del lesbianismo? WTF? Jajajajajajaj Me muero con este tipo de comentarios, en serio, me encantan las amenazas super originales! X'D**

** Pero bueno, pese a todas las amenazas sigo viva y me las he apañado para actualizar suuuper pronto, merezco un premio o algo. Venga va, no me enrollo más aquí tenéis el capítulo pornoso que os prometí, escribir esto siempre es más difícil, espero que os guste (^_^)"**

* * *

La hizo retroceder hasta que cayó sobre la cama con un pequeño grito seguida de la propia Emma que decidió utilizar los pechos de Regina como soporte haciendo que se retorciera bajo ella. Emma la besó con una fuerza desmedida hasta que en medio de su frustración por no poder sentir la piel de la rubia, Regina la empujó para que se apartara de ella.

\- Ropa. Fuera. Ahora. - Emma se tendría que conformar con palabras sueltas porque el cerebro de Regina colapsaba por momentos.

La sheriff sonrió y en menos de quince segundos se encontraba con las rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de Regina con tan sólo unas braguitas de algodón negras.

Regina se incorporó para saborear la piel de Emma. Lentamente acercó sus labios hasta que dejó un beso entre sus pechos, sin despegar sus labios de su piel sintió como nacía un gemido en lo más profundo de su pecho, y continuó besándola hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo de Emma, imposiblemente duro y comenzó a castigarlo con su lengua al tiempo que su mano izquierda se ocupaba de pellizcar y retorcer suavemente su otro pezón. Los gemidos de Emma cada vez eran más descontrolados, y la mano derecha de Regina como por propia decisión se aventuró bajo el último trozo de tela que quedaba sobre Emma.

Emma se sacudió violentamente al sentir la mano de Regina bajo su ropa interior y gritó su nombre con desesperación en el momento que sus dedos rozaron su clítoris. Con una mano enredada en los cabellos negros y otra arañando la espalda de Regina, Emma intentaba acercar sus cuerpos lo máximo posible mientras que no dejaba de retorcerse en busca de más contacto.

\- Re-gina. - Gemidos lastimosos huían de la boca de Emma sin permiso – Regina... no puedo... más.

La morena se separó la boca de su pecho para mirarla y se acercó para susurrarle sobre los labios.

\- Dime qué quieres Emma, qué necesitas. - La voz de Regina cargada de deseo tan sólo la hacia enloquecer más aún – Quiero oírtelo decir.

\- R-gina. Te necesito. - Apenas si podía formar un pensamiento coherente y menos una frase. - Necesito sentirte. Más. Te quiero dentro de mi.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, princesa... - El murmullo apenas audible murió entre los labios de Regina antes de que se adelantara y mordiera con fuerza el labio de la rubia al mismo tiempo que introducía dos de sus dedos en el interior de Emma. Una oleada de sensaciones atravesó su cuerpo hasta golpearla en el vértice de sus piernas al sentir como de apretada estaba Emma. Con un suspiro tembloroso comenzó a mover sus dedos lentamente para dejar que Emma se acostumbrase a la intrusión.

Emma casi se deshace al sentir al mismo tiempo un doloroso mordisco en el labio y el placer de tener a Regina en su interior. Se apretó aún más contra ella si es que eso era posible. Temblaba de excitación, sabía que no le haría falta mucho para llegar al orgasmo y en cuanto los dedos de Regina comenzaron a moverse tentativamente sus caderas igualaron el ritmo.

Regina comenzó a bombear en su interior, cada vez más rápido, más duro, más profundo. Emma montaba sus dedos con desesperación, estaba muy cerca, sentía su liberación inminente.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Dios, Regina! - Regina sabía que Emma estaba a punto, sus paredes cada vez más apretadas la aprisionaban y en ese instante decidió añadir un tercer dedo y moverlos rápidamente en su interior.

Y esa fue la perdición de Emma, se sintió explotar como el orgasmo la golpeó, fuertes espasmos la sacudían a la vez que pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez. Regina la agarró por la cintura con su brazo libre sosteniéndola contra ella mientras que siguió estimulándola el tiempo que duró ese orgasmo increíblemente largo.

Despacio sacó los dedos de su interior y Emma, derrumbada sobre su hombro, se estremeció. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el colchón dejando que Emma descansase sobre ella. Estuvieron así un par de minutos con Regina simplemente acariciando los cabellos de Emma intentando no pensar en nada y con Emma intentando recuperar la respiración.

Emma, con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello, comenzó a dejar suaves y pequeños besos desde el hombro de Regina subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja provocando suspiros entrecortados. Lentamente se deshizo de toda la ropa que a su parecer le sobraba a la morena lanzándola por la habitación y se puso de pie haciendo que sus braguitas se reuniesen con las otras piezas descartadas. Una vez completamente desnuda observó a la morena que miraba su cuerpo con deseo ansiosa por sentirla de nuevo. El fuego volvió a rugir en su interior y sin perder más tiempo, se dejó caer sobre ella, piel contra piel.

Un suspiro al unísono se hizo eco en la habitación, los pezones duros y extremadamente sensibles de Regina chocaban contra el pecho de Emma haciéndola gemir de necesidad y retorcerse bajo el cuerpo ardiente sobre ella. Emma se movió un poco para acomodar uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Regina que automáticamente elevó las caderas en busca de contacto.

Emma besaba su cuello, su mandíbula, sus labios, sus pechos y todo lo que estaba a su alcance al mismo ritmo que empujaba su muslo contra el centro de Regina. Cambió su peso hacia un lado para liberar una de sus manos y la deslizó hasta la cadera de Regina tirando de ella para acelerar sus embestidas. Regina se retorcía bajo ella envolviendo una pierna al rededor de su cintura y arañando su espalda en cada vaivén de la rubia.

Emma miró hacia abajo y la humedad de Regina derramada por todo su muslo hizo que sintiese la necesidad de probarla. Y lentamente comenzó a descender por un cuerpo que ya temblaba de anticipación. Besó sus pechos sin entretenerse demasiado y al llegar a su ombligo se separó lo suficiente para dejar que Regina abriese las piernas.

Al ver el sexo mojado e hinchado de Regina se le hizo la boca agua. Viendo que la rubia no hacia ningún movimiento Regina se incorporó sobre sus codos. Sintió una punzada de incomodidad y vergüenza al ver a la rubia mirar tan intensamente, pero desapareció en el momento en el que Emma levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

Emma creyó que se correría de nuevo tan sólo por la forma en la que Regina la miraba, esperando impaciente por ella. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos se acercó un poco más y sopló directamente contra su clítoris. Regina abrió la boca con un jadeo entre cortado y Emma sonrió al ver como su pecho temblaba.

\- Emma – Regina dio énfasis a cada sílaba lentamente y la sheriff se sintió arder por dentro. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y que se la llevaran los demonios si no sonaba jodidamente sexy viniendo de sus labios.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más comenzó a devorarla. Regina, en un intento vano de mantenerse bajo un mínimo control, agarraba y retorcía las sábanas mientras incontrolables gemidos escapaban de su boca sin descanso. La lengua de Emma se sentía en todas partes, tan pronto presionaba contra su clítoris como se burlaba de ella tanteando su entrada. Regina apenas si tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sus caderas se retorcían violentamente separándose de la cama en busca de la boca de Emma.

Emma, que había pasado las manos bajo sus muslos, tuvo que sujetarla contra la cama clavando sus dedos en el hueso de su pelvis. Regina enredó sus dedos entre los mechones rubios con fuerza para impedir que alejase la boca de ella y su mano libre llegó hasta su propio pecho comenzando a amasarlo y a pellizcar su pezón. Regina era incapaz de mantenerse en silencio y cuanto más oía a Regina retorcerse entre sonidos y palabras inteligibles más prendía el fuego en el pecho de Emma y con más ímpetu continuaba devorándola.

Redujo el ritmo unos segundos antes de introducir la lengua lo más profundo que pudo en el interior de Regina y a cambio pudo oír su nombre pronunciado en un gemido gutural salido de lo más profundo de su ser.

La lengua de Emma entraba y salía de ella con rapidez al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos presionaba su clítoris y una bola comenzó a formarse en su vientre, se sentía a punto de explotar y Emma debió notarlo ya que en un rápido movimiento introdujo en ella tres dedos de golpe y succionó con fuerza su clítoris sin dejar de mover su lengua contra él. Y Regina se deshizo. Se corrió tan fuerte que sus ojos dejaron de ver y sus oídos dejaron de oír, simplemente continuó llamando a Emma a voz en grito disminuyendo el volumen conforme fue calmando las convulsiones de su orgasmo, hasta que su voz era apenas un susurro.

Sintió como Emma continuó lamiéndola hasta dejarla limpia y cerró los ojos con un suspiro tembloroso. Esperó a normalizar sus respiración dejando a Emma hacer, a pesar de que tenerla entre las piernas no la ayudase a tranquilizarse, y se incorporó sobre sus codos para observarla. En el instante que Emma terminó y levantó la vista, Regina sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla de nuevo. Se sentó tirando de ella hacia arriba y comenzó un beso salvaje, el sabor de su boca la hizo gemir en apreciación, sabía a Emma y a ella misma, todo mezclado, y se sintió morir. Tirando más de ella sin romper el beso la tumbó sobre su espalda y se subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se separó de ella para mirarla desde arriba y se mordió el labio mientras recorría su torso con las uñas dejando largas marcas rojas tras ellas a la vez que comenzaba a rodar imperceptiblemente sus caderas apretando su sexo mojado contra el vientre de Emma.

\- ¿Más? - Emma preguntó con voz ronca a pesar de leer claramente la respuesta en los ojos marrones.

Regina clavó sus caderas hacia abajo antes de acercarse a su oreja y ronronear en su oído.

\- Si piensas que he acabado contigo estás muy equivocada, Em-ma – Atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Emma.

* * *

**Bueno qué? ¿os ha gustado? Críticas, sugerencias, peticiones de matrimonio, etc., ya sabéis, review ;P**

**Ah y no quiero presionar ni nada de eso pero como ya dije, estos días estoy sin Internet y sorprendentemente cuantos más reviews me llegan más ganas me dan de acosar a mi vecina para que me deje usar su wiffi... Así qué, allá vosotras...u.u... Jajajajja **

**Por cierto, la mitad de las veces subo los capítulos medio dormida, si veis alguna errata o error ortográfico decídmelo que estuve revisando los otros capítulos y casi que me quería sacar los ojos en un par de ocasiones x'DD**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos,**

**S.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué os he dejado a medias? ¿¡Qué yo os he dejado a medias?! P-pero pero... Es que sois insaciables! Jajajajajajajajaj**

**Bueno, siento deciros que en este capítulo no hay más porno... Pero, ¿no quereis saber que ocurrió con la apuesta de nuestras chicas? xD La verdad es que en este capítulo y el siguiente me reí muchísimo escribiéndolo, no se si os gustará pero, en fin, yo espero que sí... (aunque no haya porno... ¬¬) **

**Gracias por lo reviews, siempre da más miedo la reacción de la gente cuando tienes que describir ese tipo de escenas, me alegra que os haya gustado :D Y con respecto a las amenazas... qué? O sea, qué? La hija de Horowitz, my gah... Y eso de las doce horas de Justin Bieber, vamos, que solo os hago sufrir un poco no hay necesidad de ser tan jodidamente cruel! Jajajajaj Y qué mas? Ah si, Jenny de The L Word...? Tan poco es tan horrible... Quitando la parte de loca psicótica... o.o No me extraña que acabase como acabó x'D En fin, yo siempre fui más de Helena Jajajajjaj Aunque indiscutiblemente mi corazón ahora es de Regina! ^·^ Jajajjaja**

**Si, ya no digo más tonterias, aquí lo teneis, que disfruteis ;)**

* * *

Lo primero que notó fue el cálido aliento cosquilleando en su nuca haciéndola soltar un suspiro. Poco a poco siendo más consciente de su propio cuerpo se removió para desentumecer los músculos pero un abrazo aferrado a su cintura la apretó con fuerza pegándola contra el cuerpo caliente tras ella. Regina se relajó en el abrazo disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre esos brazos y sin abrir aún los ojos se giró sobre sí misma. Deslizó sus manos por la suave cintura frente a ella aferrándose con fuerza y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello inhalando profundamente.

Emma sonrió al sentir la nariz de Regina acariciando su cuello hasta que lentamente su respiración volvió a una calma monótona al quedarse en un estado de duermevela. Una especie de calidez inundó todo su sistema, tener a Regina abrazada a ella se sentía tan... real, tan normal. Como si debiese haber sido así desde siempre, como si ese fuese su lugar en el mundo, como si no pudiese ser de otro modo. Su estómago se encogió al darse cuenta de que lo que empezaba a sentir por Regina. Inconscientemente su mano comenzó a dibujar patrones en su espalda mientras en su mente tan sólo rondaba una pregunta. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Regina no sabía exactamente si estaba despierta o aún dormía, pero se sentía tan bien que no deseaba despertar. Unas suaves manos recorriendo su espalda la llevaron poco a poco a la consciencia. Y como por arte de magia la realidad la golpeó.

Emma detuvo sus caricias al notar como el cuerpo de Regina se tensó. Esperó unos minutos a que reaccionara pero la morena no se inmutó.

Regina sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía como procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, ¿había sido un error? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la sheriff a la cara después de...? Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar de sus pensamientos los recuerdos que se habían grabado a fuego en su mente. No, definitivamente esto no podía ser. Emma tendría que irse. El simple pensamiento hizo que le temblara el corazón y se maldijo a si misma. No, ella no tenía ni tendría jamás sentimientos por esa mujer. Imposible, no iba a suceder... Entonces, ¿por qué llevaba cinco minutos aferrada conscientemente a ella y era incapaz de alejarse? ¿Por qué su estómago dolía al pensar en no volver a sentir su piel, su olor, su sabor...? Un suspiro tembloroso se le escapó sin remedio.

\- Buenos días – El susurro tentativo de Emma la devolvió a la realidad.

Sin mirarla a la cara se separó hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda con las manos ancladas al filo del colchón tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

\- Creo que... - Su voz sonó quebrada y tuvo que carraspear para recuperar la compostura – Creo que deberías irte...

El estómago de Emma cayó hasta sus pies. No quería irse, si se iba ahora... Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente la espalda desnuda de Regina y con un suspiro comenzó a moverse.

Regina notó como el colchón se movía bajo el peso de Emma y unos segundos después unas manos la rodearon por la cintura y pegándola contra ella. Sus labios temblaron y cerró sus ojos al sentir los besos que Emma dejaba sobre su hombro y su cuello. Estuvo a punto de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar el gemido que se formaba en lo más hondo de su pecho, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo a tiempo. En un derroche de autocontrol se deshizo rápidamente del agarre de Emma y se alejó de la cama sin dejar de darle la espalda. Se acercó hasta un butacón y se puso la bata que descansaba sobre el respaldo.

\- Regina yo-

\- No – Regina la interrumpió volviéndose bruscamente hacia ella y mirándola por un instante a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo – Tiene que irse, señorita Swan. No me haga volver a repetirlo.

De pronto Emma sintió frío, las gélidas palabras de Regina le provocaron un nudo en la boca del estómago y se sintió expuesta a su mirada a pesar de que la alcaldesa mantenía la vista baja.

Tragando saliva Emma bajó de la cama y comenzó a recoger toda su ropa mientras le daba vueltas a la actitud de la morena. Justo antes de salir por la puerta se volvió a mirarla. Se había sentado en el filo del butacón con los brazos abrazando su torso y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Se fijó en sus manos y en la fuerza con la que apretaba sus brazos, y una idea le pasó por la mente. Lo intentaría una vez más si Regina mentía ella lo sabría y quizá tuviesen una oportunidad, y si no pues la dejaría en paz, no volverían a sacar el tema nunca más y su relación se limitaría a la reunión mensual del ayuntamiento. Al pensar en esa última posibilidad notó un sabor amargo bajo la lengua y una presión en el pecho.

\- Regina, ¿de ver -

\- ¡Emma vete! - Regina la volvió a interrumpir poniéndose en pie mirándola a los ojos. Y Emma lo vio, vio la lucha que se libraba en la mente de Regina y por un momento casi sonrió.

\- Está bien, pero antes dime una cosa – Regina, que no sabía si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

Los ojos de Regina taladraban a la sheriff. Simplemente tenía que contestar que sí, que quería que se fuese. Simple, sencillo, rápido.

\- No. - _¡¿Qué?!_

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? - La mandíbula de Emma casi roza el suelo, esa respuesta no se la esperaba, había considerado un "sí" de mentira o un "si" de verdad, pero... Regina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- No. - Los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos – Quiero decir, que no.

Emma la miraba confusa y Regina boqueaba sin llegar a pronunciar ninguna palabra.

\- Regina... ¿que ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Regina quería decirle es estaba perfectamente que lo único que quería es que se fuera y que la dejase averiguar que demonios le pasaba. Pero lo que salió de su boca fue algo bien distinto.

\- No, en realidad no estoy bien, llevar esos malditos tacones tanto tiempo hace que me duela la zona lumbar, mi espalda está fatal de estar todo el día sentada frente a un escritorio y sinceramente me vendría bien un masaje, además me muero de hambre...

Sin duda alguna en otra ocasión Emma se habría reído hasta quedarse sin fuerzas de la cara de estupefacción de Regina si ella no tuviese precisamente la misma expresión en su rostro. Emma abrió la boca para hablar pero Regina se le adelantó.

\- ¡Ni se le ocurra hacer una pregunta más, sheriff! - Regina la amenazó y ella levantó ambas manos con intención conciliadora.

\- Está bien, está bien. Es que no entiendo lo que está pasando, no pareces tú – Y antes de poder contenerse volvió a preguntar – No pareces estar bien, ¿necesitas que haga algo por ti?

\- ¡Señorita Swan le dije que no hiciese más preguntas! Además lo único que necesito es que... - Regina cerró sus labios con fuerza, por lo que veía parecía que de pronto era incapaz de mentir, así que fuera lo que fuera lo que saliese de su boca no sería bueno para ella. Por desgracia parecía que tampoco podía dejar de contestar. - ¡Lo único que necesito es que te tumbes sobre esa cama, me dejes desayunar sobre tu cuerpo desnudo y me hagas el amor durante lo que queda de día!

Regina se tapó la boca con las manos y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Emma no sabía como reaccionar, estaba aturdida entre la sorpresa y la excitación súbita tras el comentario de Regina. Tragó saliva mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Regina comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que estaba ocurriendo, era todo tan extraño... De pronto no podía mentirle a Emma y contestaba a todas sus preguntas como por arte de... _No, no, no, no. ¡Mierda!_ En ese momento un recuerdo le invadió la mente, dos manos rozándose, una chispa, una corriente caliente por su brazo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿De verdad iba tan borracha como para no darse cuenta de que sellaron el pacto mágicamente? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Además, si eso es lo que ocurría quería decir que...

\- Regina, ¿puedes mentir? - Regina dio un respingo, por un momento pensó que también podía leerle la mente, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, Emma fácilmente podía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, tampoco es que la sheriff fuera estúpida. O no del todo.

\- No, no puedo. - Contesta al fin Regina con fastidio. - ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no me cuadra, ninguna de las dos ganó la apuesta. Todos los chupitos que bebimos los bebimos juntas. - Emma carraspeó y sonrió culpable.

\- En realidad... - Regina le lanzó una mirada mortal – Cuando desapareciste decidí ir al baño y al pasar por nuestra mesa bebí el último trago que quedaba en la botella de tequila – Emma parecía querer esconder la cabeza entre sus hombros ante la mirada acusadora de Regina.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! Eres una tramposa, ¿cómo te atreves a jugármela? - Regina gritaba enfadada y Emma se defendió.

\- Te lo pensaba decir pero, según recuerdo, curiosamente alguien me impidió salir del baño. - Las mejillas de Regina adquirieron un suave tono rojizo al recodar la escena y gruñó por lo bajo mientras seguía murmurando contra la sheriff.

\- Pues gracias a tu ineptitud y a tu estúpida magia soy incapaz de controlar lo que digo. ¡Te exijo que lo arregles! - Emma la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Deshaz esto inmediatamente.

\- Teníamos una apuesta, ¿recuerdas? Veinte días con sus veinte noches, querida. - Emma imitó la voz de la alcaldesa mientras una sonrisilla aparecía en su rostro. Después de todo, pasase lo que pasase molestar a Regina seguía siendo lo que más le gustaba del mundo, aunque quizá pensándolo ahora mejor, lo que más le gustaba era tener sexo con ella, pero lo otro bien podía ir en segundo lugar.

\- Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte en la cara ahora mismo... - Emma retrocedió repentinamente seria, si Regina lo había podido decir sin duda era verdad. - ¡Eres una idiota... adorable! – Emma levantó las cejas ante la última palabra - ¡Y tu actitud prepotente, descarada y sexy, la odio... por ponerme tan caliente! - Emma se aguantaba la risa con todas sus fuerzas y Regina se frustraba cada vez más en sus intentos por despreciar a la sheriff. - Y esa horrible chaqueta de cuero roja tan pasada de moda que cada vez que entras en mi despacho lo único que puedo pensar es en arrancártela... - Regina se mordió la mejilla intentando no pronunciar la frase que vendría y Emma empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad odiaba su chaqueta roja – Junto con el resto de tu ropa y foll -

\- ¡Regina! - Emma se apresuró a hacerle otra pregunta para interrumpir la diatriba sin sentido, además si Regina continuaba con sus alusiones sexuales dejaría de hacerse responsable de sus actos. - ¿Quieres venir a desayunar conmigo a la cafetería? - Regina soltó el aire que había acumulado y respondió.

\- Si, claro, me muero de hambre – Pero antes de girarse hacia su armario añadió: - Aunque preferiría desayunarte a ti.

Emma ya no pudo contener más la risa, si supiera que ni en sueños lo haría, creería que Regina se estaba burlando de ella. La vio coger ropa limpia y dirigirse hacia el baño pero antes de entrar se volvió hacia Emma y le lanzó una camisa.

\- Ponte eso. No queremos que nadie sospeche por qué sales de mi casa con la misma ropa que llevabas puesta ayer. - Emma puso los ojos en blanco pero hizo lo que le mandaban mientras Regina se cambiaba dentro del baño.

Dos minutos después Regina salía del baño perfectamente vestida y con una ligera capa de maquillaje. Emma se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

\- Venga ya, ¿cómo has conseguido arreglarte así tan rápido? Yo estoy delante del espejo horas y no consigo ni la mitad de la perfección - Se quejó Emma.

\- Normalmente, la práctica. Hoy, la magia. Pero tranquila, tu no lo necesitas, eres preciosa. - La confesión de Regina en palabras tan dulces dejó a las dos mujeres sin saber que hacer o decir durante unos segundos en los que ambas se sonrojaron levemente.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, es casi la hora del almuerzo, espero que aún tengan chocolate caliente y tortitas. - Regina rodó los ojos mientras seguía a Emma bajando las escaleras, hasta que la rubia se paró de pronto y la miró con expresión asustada. - Regina, ¿dónde están todas nuestras cosas, chaquetas, carteras, móviles...?

\- Ni idea. Supongo que se quedarían en el bar, espero que Kathryn o Ruby las viesen... - Regina frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en como llamar a Kathryn si su agenda telefónica estaba en su teléfono.

\- ¿En serio? Regina necesito mi teléfono, ¿y si hay alguna emergencia? Por el amor de dios, soy la sheriff.

\- Si, una sheriff que no se preocupó en absoluto de su cargo porque estaba más ocupada intentando meterse en mis pantalones. - Emma la miró brevemente y Regina se encogió de hombros – Venga vamos, que tengo hambre. - La expresión de Emma cambió y levantó una ceja sugerente. Regina bufó antes de pasar delante de ella y llegar hasta la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¿Sabes que todo lo que terminas diciendo por esa boquita casi siempre acaba en algo sexual?

\- Si, y eso es culpa suya sheriff.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó a la defensiva antes de que Regina pudiese seguir alejándose de ella.

\- Porque lo único en lo que puedo pensar cuando estás alrededor es en sexo. - Lo que salió a continuación de la boca de Regina fue sin duda un autentico gruñido animal que hizo que a Emma se le quitaran las ganas de reír y le erizara toda la piel, prefiriendo no hacer ningún comentario más para provocar la ira de Regina. Puede que no pudiese mentir, pero aún podía freírla con una bola de fuego.

* * *

**Bueno qué? ¿Lo esperabais asi? Es que me encanta poner a Regina en situaciones comprometidas Jajajajaj**

**He estado dándole vueltas a una especie de epílogo/segunda parte (cortito, un capitulo o dos como mucho), pero aún no estoy muy convencida, no quiero dar muchos detalles porque aun no sabeis como acaba este pero bueno lo voy avisando para saber si os gustaría o no y me lo comenteis en los capitulos que quedan, que no quiero alarmaros pero sólo quedan dos! **

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos,**

**S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa! :D Parece que os gustó el capítulo anterior y os hizo reir! Me alegro ;) Ya no queda casi nadaaa! D:**

**Este capítulo también tiene esos momentos incómodos que tanto me gustan xD Espero que lo disfruteis, ya queda poco! :P**

* * *

Emma fue la primera en entrar por la puerta de la cafetería seguida de cerca por Regina. Iba a volverse a preguntarle si prefería sentarse en la barra o en una mesa cuando divisó dos siluetas bastante familiares en la mesa más alejada de todo el bar. Se volvió hacia Regina medio riéndose y le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza que mirase hacia el fondo. Al darse cuenta de quienes eran Regina puso los ojos en blanco e intentó esconder media sonrisa divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ruby tenía medio cuerpo prácticamente sobre la mesa con la cabeza enterrada en uno de sus brazos mientras que con la mano libre sujetaba una taza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Junto a ella, ni más ni menos se encontraba a la inocente y comedida Kathryn con pinta de estar pasando la peor resaca de su vida, recostada sobre el respaldar del sillón con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y una mano sobre sus ojos, probablemente protegiendo a sus ojos resacosos de la "intensa" luz de la cafetería, y por su puesto, al igual que Ruby, sostenía en su otra mano una humeante taza de café.

\- Estáis hechas un asco – La risa de Emma las hizo reaccionar y miraron sorprendidas como Regina y ella se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa.

Ruby y Kathryn fruncieron el ceño. _¿Cómo era posible que parecieran tan descansadas?_ Ambas tenían esa pregunta en mente pero Ruby se adelantó cambiando de tema y mirando a Emma con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Habéis venido juntas? - Emma fue a contestar pero por supuesto Regina se le adelantó.

\- Si. - Ante la simple contestación de Regina la rubia giró la cabeza para mirarla extrañada y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Parecía que después de todo no era tan incontrolable ese maldito embrujo, maldición o lo que fuera eso.

Tanto Ruby como Kathryn se quedaron sorprendidas, no sabían que pensar, la noche anterior las habían dejado bebiendo y bailando, y lo siguiente que supieron de ellas es que no estaban por ninguna parte a pesar de que todas sus cosas seguían en el bar. Se miraron entre ellas antes de que Kathryn interrogase a Regina un poco más.

\- ¿Y cómo es que habéis venido juntas?

\- Oh, Emma me preguntó que si quería venir con ella y yo no pude resistirme... Literalmente. - Dijo la última palabra entre los dientes apretados y lanzando una mirada de muerte a Emma que se retorció en su asiento carraspeando. Las otras dos mujeres por el contrario no entendían a que venía la actitud de Regina, ¿hablaba en serio? Lo dudaban, Regina jamás diría eso si no fuese ironía, pero la alcaldesa no era del tipo de hacer bromas...

\- ¿Regina? - La interpelada volvió su atención a Kathryn y esta se sintió pequeña de inmediato, puede que fuesen amigas pero aún así continuaba intimidándola, sobre todo si sabía que lo que iba a decir probablemente no fuese de su agrado. - ¿Es en serio? Quiero decir – Medio carraspeando medio riendo - ¿por qué has contestado eso?

Emma levantó las cejas y se preparó para el espectáculo.

\- Porque es la verdad y gracias a la estúpida magia de nuestra querida sheriff absurdamente inepta mágicamente parece ser que soy incapaz de mentir o dejar de responder con la verdad a cualquier pregunta, y por si fuera poco, además parece que el conjuro está tarado igual que su dueña y me hace decir cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza y esté mínimamente relacionada con la pregunta en cuestión. - Regina paró para coger aire disgustada por su interminable discurso y la expresión de Kathryn de estar haciendo todo lo posible por no romper a reír.

\- Creo que te olvidas de mencionar la verborrea incontrolable... - Regina se volvió para fulminar a Emma con la mirada, pero parece ser que en ese momento Ruby ataba cabos.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Eso quiere decir que ganaste la apuesta! ¡Eso es! - se levantó lo justo para chocar los cinco con Emma mientras que se reía de Kathryn que murmuraba algo como que tenía una voz demasiado aguda para su propio bien, mientras que se agarraba la cabeza y hacía una mueca de dolor. - Incluso tienes buen aspecto, nada de resaca.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ganar me sienta bien – Terminó la frase encogiéndose de hombros y riendo junto con las otras chicas mientras Regina ponía los ojos en blanco y se limitaba a beber del café que acababa de traerle una de las camareras.

\- Tú también te ves genial Regina, ¿cuál es tu secreto? - Kathryn preguntó con intención conciliadora sin darse cuenta de que verse obligada a responder preguntas sólo empeoraba el humor de Regina y al notar eso, por un momento, Emma se sintió culpable. Hasta que Regina inevitablemente contestó.

\- No lo sé, pero supongo que, el sexo salvaje hasta el amanecer y dormir acurrucada a un extraordinario, magnifico y calentito cuerpo desnudo hasta el medio día, ayuda bastante...

Las palabras de Regina las dejó con la boca abierta. Incluso a ella misma. No podía creerse lo que acababa de decir del mismo modo que no lo podían creer las otras tres mujeres. La primera en reaccionar fue Ruby que aplaudió y medio riendo dijo un "_guau", _Emma la siguió riendo suavemente. Kathryn por respeto a Regina intentaba no reírse mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de oír. _¿Con quién demonios habrá pasado la noche Regina? Tan sólo la vi hablando con un par de tipos a los que mandó a paseo a los cinco minutos... _Su mirada cayó sobre Emma inconscientemente. _No. No puede ser. ¿No? _Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un mayor ruido de lo que pretendía llamando la atención sobre ella. Volvió la cara para mirar a Ruby y al mirarse a los ojos ambas sonrieron pensando en lo mismo, y tras un leve asentimiento de Ruby Kathryn se volvió hacia Regina.

\- Supongo que mi siguiente pregunta debería ser "con quién", ¿no Regina?

A pesar de ser una pregunta retórica Regina contestó con un seco "si" mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Ruby estaba apunto de soltar una carcajada cuando un débil "no" salió de entre los labios de Emma.

\- No, quiero decir que – se aclaró la garganta tragando saliva – eso es cosa de Regina, es muy personal. Sólo debería contestar si ella quiere... - Kathryn asintió rápidamente con un "por supuesto" y se escondió tras su taza de café avergonzada. Ruby por su parte la miró con la sospecha pintada en el rostro y Emma se sintió incómoda durante unos segundos. No es que le quisiese ocultar a su amiga lo que había ocurrido con Regina, más bien tenía miedo de las consecuencias que le podría traer con ella, sabía muy bien que si Regina decidía cerrarse a ella sería capaz de hacerlo herméticamente y para siempre.

Durante los siguientes minutos todas parecieron encontrar increíblemente interesante sus respectivas bebidas, pues ninguna separaba los ojos de ella perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto un pequeño grito las sobresaltó y Regina casi gruñó al reconocer la voz de Snow.

\- ¡Emma estás aquí! Estaba preocupada, ¿por qué no viniste a dormir a casa anoche? - La expresión de Snow pasó del alivio al reproche - ¿Dónde has dormido y por qué no me has avisado?

Emma miró de reojo a Regina que estaba tensa sobre su asiento con la mirada fija en su café y la taza entre sus manos suspendida en el aire a medio camino de su boca, y comenzó a balbucear una escusa que fuese creíble. La otras dos espectadoras de la conversación alternaban miradas de Snow a Emma, de Emma a Regina, y de vuelta entre sí.

Ruby saliendo de su estupor decidió sacarla del apuro.

\- Lo siento mucho Snow, fue totalmente mi culpa, ya sabes se me fue la cabeza y me pase con las copas. Emma me trajo a casa poco después de que te marcharas pero yo no me encontraba muy bien y decidió quedarse conmigo. Y ya sabes lo cabezota que es, no pude convencerla de que se volviese a dormir tranquila. - No es que Snow no fuese a creer a su amiga, pero sólo hacía falta echarle un vistazo al aspecto desaliñado de Ruby para corroborar su historia.

\- Oh, está bien. Bueno tengo irme sólo he venido a recoger el almuerzo. Nos vemos luego Emma.

Nada más girarse Snow Ruby,incapaz de pronunciar palabra, comenzó a gesticular como loca en silencio asustando a Emma y a Regina que seguían intentando procesar que lo que más se temían estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento. Kathryn por su parte, más calmada simplemente sonreía de medio lado y con una extraña seguridad en si misma, sin duda consecuencia de pasar demasiado tiempo con Ruby, miró a Regina fijamente antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Con quién estuviste anoche? - Emma volvió la cabeza tan rápido que sintió un calambre en el cuello – Dime Regina, ¿con quién has tenido sexo salvaje?

Regina sentía como todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella y el color subió a sus mejillas de indignación, enfado y vergüenza. Intentaba contenerse todo lo que podía, lo único que se leía en sus ojos era la furia y el horror. Sus manos fueron a tapar sus labios para evitar que las palabras saliesen de su boca y en un intento desesperado decidió desaparecer. El humo violeta la envolvió por completo y se relajó al sentir sus pies despegarse del suelo, pero un segundo antes de lograr teletransportarse la verdad escapó irremediablemente de ella en forma de grito.

\- ¡Con Emma! - El humo desapareció tras Regina pero sus palabras continuaron flotando en el aire.

* * *

**Definitivamente amo poner a Emma y a Regina en apuros x'DD Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo (oooh) y seguramente mañana suba el último, así que vuelvo a preguntar si os gustaría una continuación, serían dos capítulos más no muy largos, uno con pequeños flashbacks de lo que realmente sucedió para que coincidieran esa noche en el mismo bar (Ruby y Kathryn son de todo menos inocentes...) y un segundo capítulo en el que se vería la continuación más o menos inmediata (un par de semanas si acaso de lo que ocurre en último capìtulo)**

**Por cierto, se que algunas preguntabais por una relación Kathryn-Ruby pero ellas solamente son amigas, Kathryn están con Frederick y son felices y to la pesca. x'D**

**De hecho estoy pensando ahora mismo que ya que os gustan tanto los capítulos super hot, quizá haya alguno más... Tengo una idea, si adivinais que canción es la que suena cuando Emma saca a bailar a Regina en el capítulo tres en la continuación habrá sexy time! (Es una canción muy muy famosa, que la mayoría de gente que conozco no se podría resistir a bailar, se que es dificil pero si nadie la acierta daré una pista en el próximo capítulo!) ;) Jajajajjaja**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos,**

**S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uff, ya está, aquí se terminó la historia... :') Me da pena que se acabe y a la vez estoy contenta de haber terminado uno de los fics... es contradictorio xDD Puede que haya continuación pero tengo que escribirla aún, así que de momento se puede decir que esto es todo. Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco, umm... fluffy creo que es la palabra jajajajaj**

**Quiero agraceder a quienes han leído esta historia, la siguen, la marcan como favorita, y sobre todo agradecer a quienes han comentado; Aquarius7, Galaxidragon, GreenApple86, IsabellaMartins, nhmy, thewoman00, geralove, Zarmoal, NafCaXxX, Sobeya S. Dracul, Mydarkqueen, Gloes, Stefania, Anaxis, SweetBastard, Franchiulla (Fan de ella! :P) y mención especial para Carolwantsacherry, MaryMontoya17 y Love Girl por las mejores y más originales amenazas que jamás he leído! Jajajajaja**

**Sin más os dejo el último capítulo :') Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Ruby se quedó mirando descaradamente a Emma con la boca abierta, una cosa era suponer lo que había pasado y otra muy distinta que Regina lo confesase.

\- Que fuerte... - Ruby negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que reía suavemente sin apartar la vista de Emma que seguía conmocionada.

Kathryn que había estado esperado por la confirmación se había vuelto hacia Emma y la miraba con ternura mientras sonreía como si ella supiese un secreto que nadie más sabia.

\- Bien hecho chica, has vuelto definitivamente loca a la Reina Malvada. - El tono de humor de Kathryn debió pasar inadvertido para Emma que la miró desconcertada durante unos instantes. Kathryn rió entre dientes y se acercó a ella fingiendo un tono confidencial – Emma, ¿no crees que deberías ir tras ella? - Emma finalmente consiguió reaccionar y balbuceando algo ininteligible se levantó torpemente tropezando con lo que había a su paso, pero justo antes de que se fuera Kathryn añadió: - No dejes que se cierre a ti, y si ves que la cosa se pone difícil dile que recuerde nuestra conversación, ella lo entenderá.

Emma asintió algo confusa y salió corriendo por la puerta. Después de un minuto sin parar de correr, desaceleró el ritmo hasta detenerse. Una sensación horrible la invadió al darse cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde demonios estaba Regina. Se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el escalón frente a ella y abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo su cara en el hueco.

Con un suspiro tembloroso pensó por primera vez que quizás había perdido a Regina, que ya nunca tendrían una oportunidad. El nudo que sentía en el estómago no hacía si no aumentar. Las imágenes de sus interacciones acudían a su mente sin orden ni concierto. Cuando unieron su magia en la mina, la vez que le ofreció la mejor sidra, cuando le regaló el pastel de manzana, todas esas veces que gritaron, pelearon e insultaron... Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras pensaba en una manera de encontrarla, podía estar en mil sitios y no tenía tiempo de remover cielo y tierra, la necesitaba ahora. Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar la noche anterior, deseaba tanto encontrar a Regina, volver a besar sus labios, acariciar su piel, oler su pelo...

El silencio repentino fue sobrecogedor, los ruidos de la ciudad habían desaparecido y eso hizo que levantara la cabeza inmediatamente. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí pero apostaría que su magia descontrolada había tenido algo que ver. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a la penumbra antes de deducir donde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor y no le cupo duda, estaba en la cripta de Regina. Y si su magia la había llevado hasta allí definitivamente Regina no debía andar lejos. Siguió vagando por la habitación hasta dar con un espejo colgado en una de las paredes, al pasar su mano sobre el borde pudo sentir la magia bajo sus dedos. Regina estaba tras el espejo, estaba segura, casi podía sentirla.

Emma estaba segura de que Regina era consciente de que ella estaba allí así que comenzó a hablar esperando que la morena se dejase ver en cualquier momento.

\- Regina, sé que estás ahí. Sal por favor. - Esperó unos segundos pero no ocurrió nada – Vamos Regina, dejame hablar contigo yo... - Emma se calló bruscamente no sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para confesar los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por la alcaldesa, necesitaba algo de tiempo. Con un suspiro miró fijamente su propio reflejo pensando que quizá Regina pudiese verla. - Regina... sé que estás enfadada, lo siento mucho, no debí dejar que te hicieran todas esas preguntas debí sacarte de allí... Lo siento tanto. - Emma se frotó las manos y mojó sus labios secos en un tic nervioso. - Yo también tengo miedo ¿sabes? Si, y no intentes negar que estás asustada, puedo sentirlo desde aquí. Sé que te empeñas en alejar a la gente de tu lado y sinceramente puedo hacerme una idea del por qué, aunque me gustaría tanto saber cada detalle, cada cosa que te hace ser como eres. Y me gustaría que me lo contases tú, que tuvieses la suficiente confianza en mi para hacerlo. - Emma tragó saliva y respiró hondo al sentir como la última palabra se quebraba. - Regina, por favor, habla conmigo. Vamos Regina me lo debes yo, yo – dudó por unos instantes – te he salvado la vida demasiadas veces para que me ignores! Te salvé de aquel incendio, no permití que murieras en esa mina, impedí que una horda furiosa acabase contigo... Joder Regina que moví la Luna por ti, la jodida Luna Regina. LA LUNA. Confía en mi, tan sólo soy yo, la insufrible sheriff, la madre inepta de tu hijo, la odiosa salvadora... - Su voz se fue haciendo débil hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible - Y seré lo que me pidas... Tú sólo... no me alejes...

Regina había estado observando tras el espejo el monologo interminable de la rubia. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho intentaba calmar el temblor de su cuerpo y suspiros entrecortados salían una y otra vez de sus labios. Si, tenía miedo, pero a penas si era capaz de reconocérselo a sí misma ¿cómo iba a confiar en alguien más? Aunque fuese sólo... Emma Volvió a observar cada detalle de los ojos que miraban sin verla, y vio que el verde era más intenso de lo que podía recordar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la infinita tristeza que se reflejaban en ellos y sintió como todo su cuerpo clamaba por hacer desparecer esa pena. Apretó sus brazos con más fuerza y sacudió la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, el dolor la ayudó a centrarse. ¿Y si Emma tenía razón? ¿Debería abrirse con ella? La única persona con la que había hablado de su pasado había sido con Kathryn, y había sido prácticamente por accidente, sin haberlo planeado. Al igual que Emma. No había planeado sentir nada por ella, puede que hubiese pensado en ella de forma poco adecuada un par de veces... o seis o siete, pero jamás llegó a imaginar que realmente sucedería algo entre ellas.

La conversación con Kathryn se filtró desde sus recuerdos lentamente. Recordaba como con una sonrisa resignada, sin pizca de alegría, le había dicho a Kathryn que no amaría de nuevo, no después de todo lo que había hecho. A pesar de toda su vida de sufrimiento nunca se vería compensada, sus ansias de venganza y su crueldad pesaban más en la balanza del destino. Kathryn en ese momento se había levantado y se había acercado hacía ella mirándola a los ojos. _"No Regina, te estás equivocando. Puede que hayas causado graves daños pero créeme el amor siempre acaba encontrándote tan sólo tienes que dejarlo entrar, abrir tu corazón cuando lo tengas delante. Porque el amor, el verdadero amor, está más allá de la culpa, no entiende de maldad o bondad, ni tiempo o lugar, puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperas y ser la última persona que esperabas, porque el amor no se rinde. Y tú tampoco debes rendirte porque, Regina, el amor te está esperando en algún lugar, esperando el momento de llegar a ti y que no le des la espalda. Fijate en mí Regina, jamás me rendí, moví cielo y tierra para volver a recuperar mi amor cuando todos me dijeron que era imposible, que olvidase, que lo dejase ir. Y sin embargo volvimos a reunirnos, somos felices ahora y no puedo imaginar que fuese de otra manera."_

Regina sonrió con tristeza al recordar su replica. _" Si querida, todo eso está muy bien pero te recuerdo que tuviste tu final feliz gracias a un "Charming" sin embargo yo vi morir el mio por una." "Bueno, quizá sea otro Charming quien te lo devuelva..."_

Regina se tensó y tragó saliva al recordar la última parte de la conversación, jamás habría llegado a imaginar en ese momento que Kathryn estaría realmente acertada en su predicción. Volviendo a la realidad se centró en la imagen de Emma de nuevo. _¿Realmente merezco tener un final feliz? ¿Podría ser Emma mi final feliz?_

Emma observaba fijamente su reflejo y volvía a prometerse que un minuto más y se iría de allí. El minuto pasó y cómo él otros muchos más. No quería irse pero no tenía más que decir. Con un suspiro decidió dar media vuelta. Pero justo antes de poder moverse la imagen del cristal empezó a difuminarse captando la atención de Emma de nuevo.

Ver la imagen de Regina en el espejo le provocó tanto alivio que casi se le saltan las lágrimas. Se mordió el labio en una sonrisa tímida y levantó la mano hasta rozar la fría superficie del cristal siguiendo con los dedos el contorno de su rostro hasta descansar toda la palma contra el espejo. Sin apartar los ojos de los de Emma Regina subió lentamente su mano y la hizo coincidir con la que estaba tras el cristal. Regina abrió la boca para hablar pero Emma se le adelantó.

\- Regina yo... Quiero hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que contestaras con sinceridad... - Regina alzó una de las cejas y una minúscula sonrisilla jugó brevemente en sus labios antes de poner los ojos en blanco. - Pero primero tengo algo que hacer.

La expresión de Regina cambio de fastidio fingido a sorpresa cuando Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como poco a poco su magia fue fluyendo a través del cristal y recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta que repentinamente cesó.

Emma abrió los ojos cuando supo que había deshecho el hechizo y sonrió tiernamente a la mujer que aún la miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- Regina, necesito saber si – Emma carraspeó y cogió aire esforzándose en acabar la frase – bueno, si quieres tener una oportunidad conmigo.

\- Nada podría hacerme más feliz... - Fue a penas un susurro pero fue suficiente para que Emma que había apartado sus ojos de ella la mirase en shock.

\- ¿De... de verdad? - Regina asintió levemente mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios. - Oh dios, yo... no sé que decir – Emma se rió torpemente mientras comenzaba a hablar rápidamente – Regina yo te prometo que iremos lo despacio que tu quieras, haré todo lo que me pidas, yo sólo te besaré si quieres que te bese, no te cogeré de la mano si no estás preparada, te juro que no te presionaré, que iremos a tu ritmo.

Emma paró de hablar cuando se fijó en la suave risa de Regina y se dio cuenta de como poco a poco el trozo de pared que las separaba se iba difuminando hasta que la morena fue capaz de pasar a través de ella para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Emma la atrapó rápidamente y la apretó contra ella pasando una mano por sus hombros y la otra acariciando su pelo. Aspirando el olor de su pelo sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Regina se acurrucó contra Emma refugiándose en su abrazo y escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello antes de susurrar en su oído.

\- Emma, me da igual que esto sea rápido o lento, mientras que sea contigo.

* * *

**Bueno, ya sabeis si os ha gustado o no, me encantaría que dejaseis un review diciendome que os ha parecido y por supuesto animo a los que leen entre las sombras que den su opinión final! Jajajja**

**Ah, si quereis sexy time en el epílogo teneis que adivinar la canción de Emma! Os daré una pista, los años 80, ., el pelo cardado, maquillaje exagerado, converses, ropa estrafalaria, mucha Diversión, vamos, qué Chica no ha bailado esa canción? Jajajajajjaja**

**En fin, me han encantado compartir este fic con vosotras! :D ^-^**

**PD: Me he hecho un twitter! xD es ReginaLoveERL por si quereis seguirme o algo no sé jajajaja**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos,**

**S.**


	9. Chapter 9 Epílogo I

**Hola! He vuelto! Y como prometí traigo una pequeña "continuación" y lo pongo entre comillas porque el primer capítulo de este epílogo comienza un mes antes de la noche loca de nuestras chicas xD**

**No sé si después de este publicaré uno o dos más, pero seguro que en total no son más de tres capítulos. No estoy en mi mejor momento de inspiración y creo que me ha quedado un poco raro pero la verdad es que me reí muchísimo escribiendo esto, espero que lo paséis bien leyéndolo también. ;)**

* * *

**_Un mes antes_**

\- Emma te dije que llegaríamos tarde, mi abuela me va a matar se supone que empezaba mi turno hace veinticinco minutos.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si ha sido tú la que has querido parar en la última tienda, te aseguro que yo no he entrado por gusto. - Emma refunfuñó y Ruby se rio por lo bajo.

\- Pues deberías, no sé cómo pretendes comerte una rosca con esas pintas que llevas siempre...

\- ¡Eh! A muchas... gente, a mucha gente le gusta mi forma de vestir. - Emma se corrigió a tiempo mientras miraba de reojo a Ruby que hizo como si no se hubiese percatado de su desliz. La camarera giró la cara hacia la venta justo a tiempo de esconder una sonrisilla _"¡lo sabía!". _Ruby se anotó mentalmente un punto mientras pensaba en lo mucho que lo iba a flipar Snow y lo mucho que se iba a reír ella.

\- Oh vamos, Emma, no te enfades, era broma. Ya sé que tus chaquetas de cuero de colores y tus jeans ajustados son absolutamente irresistibles – Terminó la frase entre risas y Emma frunció el ceño suspirando. - Ve más despacio a ver si encuentras aparcamiento, a estas horas está todo abarrotado.

No muy lejos de allí, Regina se dirigía en ese momento hacia el mismo restaurante para su almuerzo semanal con Kathryn. Regina divisó a la rubia que la esperaba en uno de los bancos de la terraza del restaurante y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Henry que iba unos metros por delante de ella. La habían llamado de la escuela, por lo visto había habido una inundación y el comedor había quedado inutilizable. Henry contento de poder cambiar la comida de la escuela por una gran hamburguesa con patatas iba dando saltitos por delante de su madre hasta que vio a Kathryn y salió corriendo hasta ella.

Regina suspiró feliz al ver como su hijo abrazaba a Kathryn, una de las cosas buenas de haber recuperado su amistad con ella era que Henry había recuperado a su madrina. Siguió caminando ahora más lentamente hasta que tropezó con algo en medio del camino. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que se trataba de la pequeña cartera de Henry, con un suspiro se agachó mientras pensaba de quien habría heredado su hijo eso de ser tan descuidado. Y de buenas a primeras la que ocupaba sus pensamientos hizo acto de presencia de manera sutil, delicada y nada escandalosa...

Emma iba prestando atención a la carretera buscando aparcamiento cuando le pareció ver uno justo al lado de la cafetería, sonrió para sí misma mientras reducía la velocidad para acercarse. De pronto dos figuras conocidas se reflejaron claramente en su retrovisor. Henry caminaba alegremente y Regina lo seguía de cerca. Sus ojos iban de la carretera al espejo intermitentemente observando como Henry echaba a correr desapareciendo de su campo de visión y dejaba a Regina sonriendo tras él. Emma intentaba centrarse en la carretera pero inevitablemente su miraba se desviaba hacia Regina hasta que de pronto vio por el rabillo del ojo como se detenía bruscamente y negaba con la cabeza. No pudo evitar centrar su atención en el retrovisor unos instantes para averiguar qué era lo que había hecho que la morena parase, observándola atentamente pudo ver la delicadeza de sus gestos y como lentamente se agachaba para recoger algo pequeño del suelo dejándole a ella una asombrosa vista de su trasero. Emma intentó tragar saliva pero se encontró con la garganta imposiblemente seca, la manera en que se movía Regina era simplemente espectacular, parecía que supiese que había alguien observando, tan natural y a la vez tan sexy... Naturalmente sexy...

\- ¡EMMA! - El grito de Ruby la asustó y la hizo volver a la realidad justo dos segundos antes de ver a cámara lenta como se había desviado e iba directa hacia uno de los postes de la luz frente a Granny's. Dio un volantazo pero aun así no evitó llevárselo por delante y junto con él una boca de incendios.

El estruendoso choque llamó la atención de todos cuantos estaban alrededor, Henry salió corriendo al ver que era el coche de su madre el que se acababa de estrellar y Kathryn y Regina lo siguieron apresuradamente.

Emma y Ruby salieron lo más rápido posible del coche y al abrir las puertas quedaron inmediatamente empapadas del agua a presión que escapaba de la boca de incendios.

\- ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Casi me matas! - Ruby se miraba una y otra vez mientras se tocaba todo el cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba entera.

\- ¡Losientolosientolosientolosiento Ruby lo siento de verdad! Oh dios mío, cuanto lo siento – Emma tenía las manos sobre su boca y miraba del coche a Ruby y de Ruby al coche con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Henry acababa de llegar a su altura observaba a su madre con ansiedad.

\- Tranquilo chico, estamos bien, iba muy despacio no ha ocurrido nada, tan sólo un choque un poco aparatoso. - Emma intentó sonreír pero le salió más bien una mueca extraña al levantar la vista y encontrarse cara a cara con Regina.

\- Señorita Swan, me sorprende que haya salido ilesa, si es que a la pinta que lleva se le puede llamar estar ilesa, más aun teniendo en cuenta la trampa mortal que conduce... - Emma boqueó como un pez fuera del agua durante unos instantes hasta que oyó la risilla sofocada de Henry. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche y el chico tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Mamá tiene razón, deberías verte – Miró detrás de Henry y vio toda la escena reflejada en el cristal de uno de los ventanales de la cafetería. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron con horror aunque no sabía si le preocupaba más el aspecto que tenía en ese momento o los destrozos que había causado.

\- Señorita Swan, sé que seguramente pedir que la arresten por conducción temeraria es inútil, pero no se preocupe, le haré llegar la factura, no puedo consentir que la ciudad corra con los gastos de la irresponsabilidad e ineptitud de su sheriff. – Emma se quedó mirándola entre arrepentida y molesta. – Y ahora si me disculpa – Regina la recorría de abajo a arriba con la mirada mientras hablaba – Mi hijo y yo tenemos una cita para comer.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Emma al sentirse observada por Regina y sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse y decir algo coherente. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Regina ya se había girado y se alejaba de ella mientras Henry le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano.

\- Desde luego, tiene razón en lo del coche, no sé cómo puedes ir en este trasto… - Emma oía la voz de Ruby pero apenas si la escuchaba, demasiado pendiente aún en la figura de Regina alejándose de ella – Ahora en serio, ¿qué narices estabas haciendo? ¡¿Cómo no has podido ver… Esto?! – Ruby señalaba el poster caído y la boca de incendios de la que aun salía agua en pequeños borbotones.

Al no obtener respuesta de Emma se volvió hacia ella indignada, para encontrar que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

\- ¡Emma! – La rubia pegó un bote en el sitio.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, yo lo arreglaré no te preocupes. – Ruby frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mirando en la misma dirección que ella justo para ver como la puerta se cerraba tras Regina.

Ruby volvió la vista a Emma con una expresión interrogativa en el rostro. La sheriff simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su coche para evaluar los daños antes de que su amiga se fijase en el rubor que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas de nuevo. Por suerte para Ruby, sus agudizados sentidos lobunos fueron más rápidos que Emma de nuevo. _"Creo que si Regina y Emma descargasen tensiones estoy segura de que a todos nos iría mejor…" _Sonrió para sí misma mientras le daba vueltas al modo de confirmar sus sospechas, tenía que conseguir un aliado…

**_Dos días después del accidente_**

\- Vamos Regina, cambia esa cara.

\- Esta es mi cara, Kathryn, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo – Kathryn arrugó la nariz e ignoró el comentario mientras que bebía de su taza de café.

\- Regina, tienes que salir más, relacionarte, conocer a alguien especial… - Ante la mínima sugerencia la ceja de Regina se alzó escéptica.

\- Kath, por favor, aquí todos me odian – hizo un gesto abarcando toda la cafetería – Además, ninguno de estos paletos está a mi altura. – concluyó con sorna antes de terminar rodando los ojos y fijando la vista en la ventana.

Su mirada perdida rápidamente encontró algo más interesante en lo que centrarse. Al borde de la carretera había una pequeña escalera de madera, que por su aspecto parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, y, en el mismo filo de la parte más alta con los brazos estirados, una camiseta blanca básica de tirantas y sus vaqueros siempre demasiado apretados, descubrió a Emma manipulando el cableado del poste eléctrico.

Mientras tanto, Kathryn, que continuaba ojeando la revista que tenía entre manos, ignoró los comentarios pesimistas de su amiga y continuó parloteando.

\- Mira, alguien así es lo que necesitas. – Dijo mientras señalaba a un modelo de bañadores, rubio, musculoso y con apariencia nórdica que ocupaba una de las páginas.

Regina oía la voz de Kathryn pero realmente no le prestaba atención. Su mirada había quedado presa, hipnotizada, viendo como Emma trabajaba metódicamente, no podía no fijarse en cada detalle, en cada movimiento, simplemente y sin razón alguna no podía. Por su parte, Kathryn, seguía con su vikingo particular. - Fíjate en ese pelo rubio, dan ganas de acariciarlo durante horas, ¿no crees?, parece tan suave y sedoso… - Regina murmuraba de acuerdo mientras su atención se centraba en la forma en la que el Sol arrancaba destellos dorados del cabello de Emma. – Y esos brazos fuertes seguro que podrían levantarte del suelo y llevarte en volandas hasta su cama… - Sus ojos cayeron hasta sus hombros y recorrieron lentamente toda la longitud de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos que manipulaban hábilmente las herramientas. Con la boca seca apenas si se le oyó murmurar "Desde luego…" y Kathryn continuó su casi monólogo.

Regina seguía con la vista fija en Emma cuando, en un intento por llegar más alto estirando los brazos y poniéndose de puntillas, la camiseta se le subió por encima del ombligo. – Dios, fíjate que abdominales, sólo puedo pensar en pasar mis manos por su piel dejando marcadas mis uñas… - Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Regina, era incapaz de apartar la vista, y un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de sus labios sin permiso.

De pronto, un golpe en la mesa la devolvió a la realidad.

\- Regina, ¿estás ahí? ¿Hola? – Kathryn movía la mano delante de la cara de Regina intentando captar su atención – Entonces, ¿qué te parece mi nuevo amigo? – Terminó la frase levantando la revista al tiempo que le giñaba un ojo.

Regina sacudió la cabeza rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y se levantó precipitadamente.

\- Quédate tú con el hermano perdido de Thor, yo tengo trabajo. – Apenas si había acabado la frase y ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, dejando a una muy confundida Kathryn con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Kathryn apartó la mirada de la puerta para dirigirla a Ruby que se había acercado entre curiosa y preocupada. No es que Ruby fuese amiga de Kathryn, mayormente por Snow, pero la muchacha no le caía mal y al ver salir de esa manera a Regina se preocupó.

\- Pues no lo sé – Le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

– Pues desde aquí parecía que algo la hubiese perturbado de pronto.

\- Sólo hablábamos de este chico – señaló la fotografía a la vez que continuaba hablando – Bueno, más bien era yo la que hablaba de él, ella simplemente miraba por la ventana, creo… - Ruby levantó la vista y Kathryn se volvió para mirar también a través de la ventana como Emma terminaba de recoger las herramientas y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

\- Vaya, parece que nuestra "querida" alcaldesa está de un humor de perros, eh? – Fue lo primero que dijo Emma al llegar a la altura de las dos mujeres que la observaban sin decir nada, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. – Ha pasado por mi lado y se ha negado a mirarme, ni si quiera un "sheriff Swan" despectivo y venenoso – Y medio riendo se acercó a la barra a pedir una cerveza.

Ruby y Kathryn se limitaron a poner cara de circunstancia y una media sonrisa antes de volverse la una hacia la otra. Tras intercambiar una mirada ambas alzaron las cejas.

\- No creerás que… - Kathryn dejó la frase en el aire y Ruby se encogió de hombros como respuesta y se alejó para atender a Emma.

**_Tres semanas antes_**

\- Emmaaaa, vengaaa que estoy hartaaa – Ruby estaba decidida a incordiarla hasta que Emma se dignase al menos a mirarla. – Llevamos en esta estúpida cinta como mil años – Suspiró audiblemente mientras buscaba la manera de aumentar el ritmo de la cinta de correr de Emma sin que se diera cuenta – Vamos, quiero ir al jacuzzi o a la sauna. Acaban de entrar dos jugadores del equipo de baloncesto – Puso su mejor cara de cachorrito y Emma simplemente pasó de ella olímpicamente.

\- No seas exagerada, sólo hemos estado corriendo media hora. – Sonrió mirando de reojo a Ruby que la fulminó con la mirada – Venga ya, si tú ni siquiera te cansas – dijo mirando con envidia como la chica apenas había sudado y seguía corriendo y hablando a la vez como si nada.

\- No, pero eso no quiere decir que no me canse por puro aburrimiento – le respondió enfurruñada.

\- Ruby, tengo que seguir entrenando, ya sabes que ser sheriff exige… - La frase fue bajando de volumen poco a poco cuando algo captó la atención de Emma. "_¿Esa era Regina? No, imposible._" Sacudió la cabeza negándose a sí misma mientras Ruby la observaba curiosa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, sólo creí ver a alguien – La verdad es que juraría haber visto a Regina bajar de una de las bicicletas elípticas que se encontraban al fondo del gimnasio frente a ellas, pero varias personas le tapaban la vista así que no podía estar completamente segura. Últimamente era muy raro que se encontrara con la alcaldesa, sinceramente echaba de menos sus discusiones y sobre todo, su deporte favorito, molestarla. Era como si ella la evitase todo el rato, cada vez que entraba en algún sitio la morena salía precipitadamente y si era ella quien entraba en el lugar, dos minutos más tarde volvía a salir con alguna escusa. Tampoco quería darle mayor importancia pero le resultaba, cuanto menos, curioso. – Y tú deja de vaguear que me distraes, si te aburres sube la música y te motivas. – Estaba casi segura de que lo que oyó a continuación fue un gruñido y que provino de Ruby, no tuvo más que mirarla para ver como apretaba los dientes y la miraba fijamente. Y Emma tan sólo pudo echarse a reír.

Mientras continuaba corriendo observaba a las diferentes personas que la rodeaban y comenzó a imaginarse cómo se verían haciendo deporte en sus ropas de príncipes, princesas, pueblerinos, brujas… Bruja malvada. Reina Malvada. ¡Maldita asociación de su mente! ¿Por qué hiciera lo que hiciera o pensara lo que pensase, siempre terminaba pensando en Regina?

Iba dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento cuando de repente fue la mismísima Regina, esta vez estaba segura, la que hizo acto de presencia. La vio salir de los vestuarios, claramente se había cambiado de ropa, y podía decir que estaba segura de que se dirigía hacia la sauna por su indumentaria, o más bien, por la falta de ella. Emma no era capaz de apartar la vista de ella, desde luego sabía que Regina tenía un buen cuerpo, pero de ahí a pensar que podría verla alguna vez con una simple y diminuta toalla cubriéndole el torso y dejando a la vista unas piernas de infarto, había un trecho. La mente de Emma avanzaba a dos por hora, no procesaba otra cosa que no fuera el pensamiento de sí llevaría algo bajo la toalla o no. Tanto era así que la siguió con la mirada todo el camino casi hasta la misma puerta de la sauna. Casi.

En ese momento, Emma, que tenía el cuello prácticamente girado hacia ella e inconscientemente se había ido inclinado poco a poco hacia un lado, perdió el equilibrio trastabillando ruidosamente, llamando la atención de todos cuantos había alrededor, incluida la alcaldesa, y cayendo aparatosamente de la cinta.

Por su parte, Ruby se limitó a mirarla con cara de circunstancia mientras frenaba lentamente su cinta hasta pararla. Bajó con un saltito y dio un par de palmadas sacudiéndose las manos antes de acercarse a Emma que continuaba en el suelo con su rostro tapado con ambas manos muerta de vergüenza.

\- Estupendo, ¡ya estamos listas para el jacuzzi! – Dijo mientras Emma la miraba por el resquicio entre sus dedos – ¿O quizá preferirías la sauna? – alzó una ceja mientas hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Regina. La cara de Emma se volvió aún más roja, si eso era posible, y Ruby se marchó a los vestuarios dejando a Emma aún tirada en el suelo no queriendo pensar en lo que Ruby había insinuado.

**_Dos semanas antes_**

\- Entonces, ¿estás totalmente segura? – Kathryn volvió a preguntar. Cuando Ruby la llamó se quedó totalmente sorprendida y extrañada, pero cuando le dijo que quería tomar café con ella para hablar de un tema que requería la intervención de ambas, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que sus reservas y terminó accediendo.

\- Completamente segura, Emma está colada por Regina. – Ruby afirmaba con la cabeza mientras bebía de su taza de café - ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? Después de casi matarnos en el coche, matarse ella sola en el gimnasio y todas esas veces que lo único que quiere es verla aunque sólo sea para discutir con ella… Por favor, puede que ni ella misma lo sepa, pero a mí no me engaña, está súper pillada. Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿cómo de segura estás tú de que a Regina le pueda interesar Emma? – Kathryn negó con la cabeza.

\- A Regina no le interesa Emma – Ruby abrió la boca para interrumpir y decirle que eso no era lo que ella había interpretado, pero Kathryn continuó antes de que pudiera decir nada – Más bien le molesta que Emma le provoque cosas que no puede o no quiere entender y por lo tanto, no puede controlar. O al menos ese es mi opinión, me he estado fijando en sus reacciones cuando la sheriff está cerca últimamente.

\- Pero, ¿no has notado algo más…? No sé, es que tampoco quiero precipitarme y acabar provocando un desastre – terminó la frase riendo y miró a Kathryn suplicante – Tiene que haber algo que la haya delatado, piensa por favor. – Kathryn frunció el ceño y fijó su vista en el café.

\- Umm, puede que haya algo… - dijo pensativa – Si, la verdad es que si que hay algo, no sé como no me he acordado antes, supongo que no me di cuenta porque habría sido una reacción normal en cualquier persona, pero, por supuesto, no en Regina. – Sonrió y miró a Ruby que le devolvía la mirada como si le hubiesen hecho tragar un saltamontes.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Kathryn soltó una carcajada antes de explicarse.

\- El caso es que, hace algunos días, Regina tenía que ir a recoger a Henry a la nueva casa de los Charming y me pidió que fuese con ella, ya sabes, mejor ser fuertes frente al enemigo y cuantos más mejor – hizo una mueca y Ruby rio mientras asentía – En fin, Henry, por lo visto, estaba en el patio trasero cuando llegamos jugando con Emma, y Snow nos hizo pasar hasta la cocina a pesar de la reticencia de Regina. Cuando llamó a Henry entró corriendo y nos dio un rápido abrazo antes de subir al piso de arriba a por sus cosas, y, mientras esperábamos, yo intentaba mantener una conversación superficial con Snow y Regina se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. Emma seguía fuera recogiendo varias pelotas y unos cuantos conos que habían estado utilizando. En ese momento Henry gritó para que le echásemos una mano con algo y me ofrecí a subir con Snow dejando a Regina sola en la cocina. Luego, bajé un poco antes que Henry y Snow y, desde la puerta de la cocina, pude ver a Regina más cerca de la ventana y cómo Emma hacía payasadas con un balón fuera, hasta que se le escapó, lo pisó, resbaló y, de alguna manera, terminó con uno de los conos por sombrero – En ese momento Ruby rio negando con la cabeza ante la torpeza de su amiga - Y lo sorprendente llega ahora – hizo una pausa dramática y Ruby le hizo un gesto de impaciencia – Al ver que Emma caía, Regina movió sus manos en un impulso por intentar que no se cayera. – Ruby quiso decir que eso es un acto reflejo pero Kathryn la detuvo con un gesto de su mano – En ese momento Emma empezó a reírse sola, a reírse mucho, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía uno de los conos en la cabeza, y en ese momento, justo cuando pensaba hacerle a Regina un comentario sobre la caída Emma, ella simplemente… soltó una carcajada. – Ruby se paralizó con la taza a medio camino de sus labios. – Como lo oyes, no una risa malvada, no. Era de esas risas que te salen cuando te sientes feliz, no sé cómo explicarlo mejor, pero fue increíble, jamás la había oído hacer ese sonido…

Ruby le daba vueltas a una idea que poco a poco tomaba forma en su cabeza…

\- Muy bien, tenemos que conseguir que ellas mismas se den cuenta de lo que quieren. – Kathryn alzó las cejas interrogante – Y se me está ocurriendo que quizá deberíamos darles un empujoncito y hacer que se desinhiban un rato… - Miró a la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa y ella le correspondió levantando la taza para brindar. Acto seguido se rieron escandalosamente y comenzaron a elaboran un plan infalible capaz de unir por fin a esos dos polos opuestos.

**_Una hora antes de la cena (conversación por mensajes)_**

_Ruby:_ Nosotras ya nos vamos para cenar, ¿qué tal vais vosotras?

_Kathryn:_ Ya hemos dejado a Henry con Charming, vamos a Granny's a comer algo, no cenáis ahí, ¿verdad?

_Ruby:_ No, al final las convencí de cenar en otro sitio, avísame cuando vayáis a salir para el RH.

**_Durante la cena_**

_Ruby: _Que muermo de cena, Kath :( Si no aguantase tan bien el vino ya estaría bailando una jota…

_Kathryn: _Jajaja, tú deja que piensen que has bebido más de la cuenta, así nadie sospechará nada.

_Ruby: _Oki. Bueno, parece que ya se quieren ir. Salimos para el RH! Seguimos en contacto ;)

**_En el Rabbit Hole_**

_Kathryn: _Estoy en una mesa, Regina ha ido a por unas bebidas a la barra y hace rato que no vuelve.

_Ruby: _Ahora mismo he perdido de vista a Emma, creo que ha ido a por una cerveza, espero que no se encuentren aún, podría fastidiarse si alguna se pone de mal humor y quiere irse.

_Kathryn: _¿Qué pasa con Snow?

_Ruby: _Tranquila, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que se sienta incomoda y decida irse. (Bailes pornosos incluidos ;p ) Jajajaja Pd.: Emma vuelve.

_Kathryn: _Regina tambn.

**_50 minutos después_**

\- ¿Ruby?

\- ¡Kathryn! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar emborrachando a Regina? – Kathryn frunció el ceño.

\- No la encuentro, he ido a por unas bebidas y cuando he vuelto no estaba, y ya he mirado en los servicios, no está ahí. – se adelantó antes de que Ruby le preguntase lo obvio. - ¿Y Emma?

\- Pues puede que la haya perdido un poco de vista, ahora que lo mencionas… - Ruby se mordió el labio con expresión culpable.

\- Bueno vamos a buscarlas, separémonos. – Ambas asintieron y comenzaron a buscar cada una por un sitio diferente.

Dos minutos después se encontraron de golpe en la barra junto a las "fugitivas" y sin saber cómo, Kathryn terminó siguiendo a Ruby hasta una mesa para continuar el juego de chupitos que habían comenzado Emma y Regina. De refilón pudo ver la sonrisa estúpida que se le quedó a Regina unos instantes en la cara y sonrió acercándose a Ruby para susurrarle.

\- Al final va a ser verdad eso de que sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito… - Las dos soltaron una larga carcajada antes de comenzar a acomodarse en la mesa, dejando que Emma y Regina se sentaran lo más juntas posible.

**_Más tarde_**

\- Por favor, míralas. ¡Si no hacen más que provocarse! – Kathryn susurraba divertida con falso enojo en la voz.

\- Tienes razón, creo que voy a hacer que suban la apuesta – Respondió Ruby guiñando un ojo.

\- ¡Buena idea! ¡Brindo por ello! – Kathryn levantó su vaso y comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras Ruby explicaba los nuevos términos de la apuesta.

Kathryn y Ruby estaban ya más borrachas que sobrias, tenían que admitir que lo estaban pasando en grande y que empezaban a dejarse llevar demasiado alejándose de su plan original, pero de todos modos por cómo se miraban Emma y Regina, no parecía que necesitasen mucha más ayuda. De hecho, justo en ese instante Ruby reconoció una de las canciones favoritas de la rubia.

\- Un momento, ¿has visto eso? ¡La acaba de sacar a bailar! – Kathryn gritó emocionada pegando saltitos.

\- Vamos, no podemos perderlas de vista. – Le respondió Ruby arrastrándola también a la pista de baile.

**_Unos minutos después_**

\- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿No se considera eso sexo público? – Kathryn señalaba indignada a Emma y Regina que bailaban a unos metros de ellas pero en su propio universo - Míralas, si parece que se lo estén montando ahí mismo.

\- Que exagerada, si apenas se tocan… - Ruby con tono irónico intentó componer una expresión inocente en su rostro y Kathryn no pudo más que volver a reír. – Está bien, tengo una idea, dejémoslas solas a ver qué ocurre cuando sepan que no estamos cerca. – Kathryn asintió y esperó a que Ruby fuese a hablar con Emma con alguna escusa.

**_Al poco tiempo_**

\- Se han ido. Definitivamente no están aquí – Ruby no sabía si sentirse indignada porque Emma ni si quiera se hubiese llevado sus cosas.

\- Pero, ¿se han ido juntas?

\- No sé, pero apostaría que simplemente hicieron "puff" y desaparecieron, han dejado todas sus cosas aquí. – Kathryn la miró esperanzada.

\- Entonces, ¿es posible que haya funcionado?

\- O se han ido juntas o por separado, el caso es que irse así de un lugar sólo pasa por una razón – Ruby movió las cejas sugerente para remarcar la insinuación.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kathryn.

\- ¿Ahora? ¡Pues seguir la fiesta por ellas dos! – No había terminado de hablar y ya había sacado un par de billetes de la cartera de Emma y de la de Regina. Kathryn simplemente sonrió y aceptó la auto invitación de Ruby.

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

Kathryn abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, la notaba pastosa y creía aún poder notar el sabor de todo el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. Entreabrió los ojos levemente para volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Demasiada claridad. Demasiada resaca. Mala combinación.

Respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que le resultaba más difícil de lo normal. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió abrir uno de sus ojos unos pocos milímetros, lo suficiente como para descubrir a Ruby con medio cuerpo sobre su estómago y medio atravesada en la cama cual estrella de mar. Kathryn frunció el ceño y empezó a empujarla hacia un lado con un quejido de disgusto.

\- Mmmrrr – Ruby emitió una especie de ronroneo/gruñido mientras Kathryn hacia fuerza para sacársela de encima.

\- Vamos. Ruby, aparta – Con un último esfuerzo consiguió tumbar a la morena sobre el colchón a su lado – Uff, pesas como mil toneladas.

Ruby levantó la cabeza de la almohada rápidamente y al segundo se arrepintió. Todo empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que volver a tumbarse lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos, bostezaba y murmuraba, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Mmmmmestás llamando gorda…? – Kathryn soltó un bufido.

\- Claro que sí. – La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Dios, ni si quiera aguanto mi propia voz. Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios me diste de beber anoche? – Ruby farfulló unas risas sin apenas fuerzas.

\- Deberíamos bajar a la cafetería y ver si mi abuela tiene algo para quitarnos este dolor insufrible de encima…

Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo se levantaron de la cama donde habían caído muertas la noche anterior y se miraron la una a la otra con cara de horror.

\- Dios, estás hecha un asco.

\- Pues anda que tú – Señaló Kathryn – Parece que para lavar la ropa te la hayas puesto encima y te hubieses metido en la lavadora.

Ruby puso caras antes de girarse y empezar a rebuscar en un par de cajones.

\- Toma, esto te servirá. – Le lanzó una camiseta y unos vaqueros y Kathryn logró cogerlos al vuelo, un hecho realmente resaltable teniendo en cuenta que sus reflejos iban a una velocidad de menos dos.

Cinco minutos después ya iban rumbo a por una taza de café bien cargado que les devolviese las ganas de vivir.

\- Malfida fea, ed dacé o fucioda.

\- Ruby, por enésima vez, si no sacas la cara de ahí no te entiendo – Ruby levantó la cara lo justo para no hablar con la boca pegada al brazo.

\- Digo que esto no está funcionando – Volvió a sumergir su cabeza en el hueco de su brazo. – Ste café ssuna mierda…

Kathryn negó con la cabeza – Será mejor que tu abuela no te oiga decir eso – murmuró la rubia antes de darse por vencida e inclinarse hacia atrás para descansar sobre el respaldo de la silla.

No llevaban ni diez minutos en su nueva y cómoda posición cuando la voz de Emma las sobresaltó. Ruby levantó la cabeza y gruñó antes de mirar fijamente a las dos mujeres que se sentaban frente a ellas. Tanto Kathryn como Ruby se quedaron sorprendidas por el hecho de que Regina y Emma hubiesen aparecido juntas, y una chispa de esperanza se encendió en el interior de ambas mujeres. Igual su plan sí que había funcionado.

Kathryn, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones, indagó un poco más.

\- Oh, Emma me preguntó que si quería venir con ella y yo no pude resistirme... Literalmente. – Kathryn la miró incrédula y continuó preguntando.

Aún no asimilaba las respuestas de Regina cuando Ruby gritó junto a ella.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Eso quiere decir que ganaste la apuesta! ¡Eso es! – _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué apuesta? _Poco a poco su mente resacosa se fue aclarando aunque la voz estridente de Ruby no ayudaba en absoluto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras murmuraba entre dientes.

Kathryn intentó reconducir la conversación al ver la expresión de Regina pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no hizo sino empeorar la situación al escuchar la respuesta de Regina a su pregunta.

\- Tú también te ves genial Regina, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

\- No lo sé, pero supongo que, el sexo salvaje hasta el amanecer y dormir acurrucada a un extraordinario magnifico y calentito cuerpo desnudo hasta el mediodía, ayuda bastante...

Decir que en ese momento lo estaba flipando era quedarse corto no, lo siguiente. Por las mentes de Ruby y Kathryn pasaban miles de posibilidades, ¿se refería a Emma? Tendría que ser ella, ¿no? ¿Eso quiere decir que el plan funcionó? Una mirada cruzada con Ruby le bastó para decidirse a aclarar lo que ambas sospechaban.

Pero en esos momentos apareció Snow con su pregunta maestra que acabó con las sospechas de ambas mujeres. "¿Dónde has dormido?" _Eso Emma, ¿dónde? _Kathryn y Ruby miraron a la rubia durante un rato esperando que se decidiera a contestar y luego intercambiaron una significativa mirada antes de que Kathryn le hiciese un gesto a Ruby para que saliese en ayuda de Emma.

Ruby dio su excusa y pareció que todas aguantaban la respiración los tensos segundos que le costó a Snow asimilar y dar por buena la excusa. No hicieron más que suspirar de alivio cuando Snow se marchó y a Ruby parecía que le iba a dar un infarto con tanta emoción, apenas si era capaz de hablar, tan sólo hacía gestos señalando a Regina y Emma intermitentemente. Kathryn aguantándose la risa, por su parte, con toda la tranquilidad y el desparpajo de mundo miró a Regina a los ojos y le hizo LA pregunta.

\- Dime Regina, ¿con quién has tenido sexo salvaje?

Por un momento Kathryn tuvo miedo de que Regina explotase y casi pierde la esperanza de obtener respuesta, pero justo antes de desaparecer, Regina confesó irremediablemente. La rubia se relajó en su asiento con media sonrisa mirando hacia Ruby, que aún no podía creerse que de verdad hubiese pasado.

Al ver que Emma no reaccionaba, Kathryn la alentó a ir tras la alcaldesa, y ella y Ruby rieron por lo bajo al ver cómo Emma salía precipitadamente llevándoselo todo por delante.

\- Vaya – Ruby aún alucinaba un poco.

\- Si, vaya. – Se limitó a contestar Kathryn antes de volverse hacia ella y sonreír de medio lado – Parece que al fin y al cabo tenías razón y nuestro plan ha sido todo un éxito.

\- Si, deberíamos dedicarnos a esto, hacemos un gran equipo. –Sonrió levantando su taza frente a Kathryn que imitó el gesto haciendo chocar ambas tazas.

\- Chin chin, a nuestra salud. – Rio la rubia.

\- Deberíamos brindar con champagne, ¿no crees? – Dijo Ruby entre risas.

\- Buaj, vas a hacerme vomitar – contestó Kathryn mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado al pensar en tener que beber una sola gota más de alcohol. Ya había tenido suficiente para toda una vida…

* * *

**Antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer enormemente todos los reviews que me habéis ido dejando, en serio, son una alegría y me encanta que os haya encantado el fic ;)**

**Y como siempre mil gracias por leer y dejadme saber vuestra opinión/comentarios/sugerencias/críticas... ;P**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos,**

**S.**


End file.
